Salvatore Sister
by KallyKat
Summary: In this story including Vampire Diaries characters Stefan and Damon have a younger sister named Emma who is 10 in this story she in the future is turned when she is 15 and the cover is what she looks like when she is turned. This takes place in 1859 when Stefan and Damon were human, I tried to get all the facts right and Stefan is 12 and Damon is 20.
1. Chapter 1

" All the kids at school had been daring me to take my older brother's gun out of the shed even though Damon and Daddy told me not to go near the shed all the kids at school said that if I didn't I would be a wimp. So I met up with the kids about 50 feet from the shed which contained the loaded flintlock and gunpowder Stefan was standing close to the kids and nervously whispered, "Are you really going to do this?" To which I replied,"Of course it sounds like fun," I replied in a shaky voice. Stefan had a sad expression knowing the only reason I was doing this but he was only 2 years older than me and the kids, so some of the boys were almost his height but there were six kids so he would have trouble stopping me, so he walked away with his head down feeling guilty to which I had a twinge of sadness in my stomach for making my brother upset. I knew I had to do this because I would be teased endlessly if I didn't and they might tease Stefan. I immediately thought I have to do this for Stefan whether it hurts me or gets me in trouble, I have to do this for Stefan I thought as I approached keeping the image of my brother's face in my mind, not just Stefan's face but also Damon's face and his expression if he ever found out I touched the gun. I was now standing in front of the shed door and paused, so scared I wanted to cry. One of the kids loudly whispered,"DO IT NOW!" So I mustered up my courage and tucked away my fear as I shakily opened the door and saw the gun perched on the wall and cobwebs surrounding it with the large barrels of gun powder. The gun was Damon's from when he was in the army and I didn't ever want him to leave but he had to, to gain respect and it was conformity for the young men to serve. I thought back to how hard I cried after Damon left, I had put on a strong face when he was leaving and I later cried my eyes out on my bed quietly so no one would hear. I immediately came back to my senses and slowly walked to the gun hanging on the wall and picked it up my throat tensed up to the point it felt like I couldn't breathe and someone was grasping my throat. I wanted to just throw the gun down on the ground and run away crying and screaming but I carried it out slowly peaking around the corner as the kids looked on expectantly I showed then the gun and they even looked nervous probably because I was holding it so awkwardly with the gun upside down and my hands frighteningly close the trigger. As the gun was slipping through my grasp I almost hit the trigger but I held it in the uniform army pose even though it looked ridiculous on my small thin body. I held it like Damon had showed Stefan how to on his birthday, I remember Damon and Daddy telling Stefan he is old enough now to learn to protect himself and they showed him the gun and Emily rushed me away as I hid behind a tree looking at how they showed him to hold it. I had in a split second realized how close my hand was to the trigger and then BOOM! The gun had gone off and I had shot a tree and I dropped the gun because someone had most likely heard me shoot the gun because the gun was so loud my ears were ringing and I couldn't hear anything and the kick from the gun was so strong it had hit my directly in the face which stunned me even more so I started running and tripping along through the woods and I started crying quite loudly still running through the woods and then I heard Damon, Daddy, and Stefan's voice. I immediately hid behind some trees and Damon carefully picked up the gun I then realized how I hadn't run that far from the crime scene and I grew nervous. Damon saw the blood on the gun and he and Daddy's eyes grew big and Stefan gasped they apparently thought someone got really hurt because I realized then how much blood was on the gun and how bad I probably hurt myself, then the thought crossed my mind if I did return home after 'playing with my friends' they would see a bruise or something on my nose. Suddenly Stefan burst out and said,"It was Emma she told me the kids at school said that she had to pick up the gun or she was a wimp!" I almost gasped out loud but stifled it with my hand. Damon immediately had a very angry look on his face full of rage and so did Daddy but Stefan just looked nervous. "You boys go look for her in the woods and I will tell everyone to search for her around town," Daddy said sternly. "Why didn't you tell me!" Damon asked Stefan as Daddy walked away. "Because I didn't want Emma to get into trouble!" "But you would rather she shoot herself!" "She said she was only going to pick it up and show the kids," Stefan said with a guilty tone. "You go East I'll go West," Damon said with a slightly angry tone. Stefan began heading in my direction into the woods Damon headed away from me. I sighed but I knew I couldn't run away now because it would be to loud plus I now had realized the blood trickling down my face and how the numbness from how shocked I was had worn away and now my face hurt and throbbed with excruciating pain to the point that I almost screamed when I reached up and lightly brushed my fingers against my face. Blood was dripping from my face onto the ground and I realized that I was had distracted myself with the pain as Stefan rounded the corner and saw me extremely bruised cut and bleeding profusely from my face and muttered under his breath,"Oh lord." Which made me want to cry thinking how hurt I must be. Stefan tried to pick me up but couldn't and tried dragging me by my arms and as his technique of dragging me by my wrists began to work pulling me towards the direction of Damon and I immediately knew he was taking me to Damon and then I remembered his angry expression in my mind and began pulling away from Stefan trying to run and I slipped away and tripped falling onto my face and I screamed an unholy shriek that was so high pitched it sounded like I had been killed and Stefan ran over cradling my head in his arms and holding me as I cried and whimpered saying,"Ow ow ow ow ow," repeatedly whilst whimpering in a very depressing manner. Damon came running over at an impressive speed with a surprisingly enough guilty expression, I was shocked having thought he would be very angry. Although he breathed a sigh of relief thinking that I had shot myself picking me up in his arms I went quiet. He didn't seem to be shocked by how wounded I was as Stefan was although having fought in war or whatever they sent him off to do he probably has seen much worse making another guilty twinge occur in my stomach worse than the others. I said quietly,"Please don't tell father?" "I am pretty sure he put two and two together," Damon said still keeping his sense of humor. He brought me back home as I fell asleep in his arms I heard through my sleepy daze Emily gasp quite loudly. Father saw me and had a relieved but kind of angry expression I immediately started quietly crying to myself but stopped when father kissed me on my head "I am glad you are okay but do not ever do that again." Father was surprisingly kind as I was expecting to be punished. Damon put me in my bed and I immediately fell asleep but I could feel someone cleaning my wounds most likely Emily. I opened my eyes to see it was night, I looked over to see Stefan and Damon sitting in my room, Stefan had fallen asleep with his head in his hands next to me but Damon was looking out of the window in my room a tired expression on his face. I pretended to be asleep as Damon sat in the chair on the other side of the room I could here him slowly breathing and finally his eyes closed and his back slumped as soon as I was sure he was asleep I went over to my dresser and quietly picked up a mirror I was lifting it up to my face and considered putting it down because Stefan has hurt himself quite badly before and he never gasped or was shocked by other people's injuries. I just decided that I couldn't be afraid of mirrors until my wounds heal so I pulled the mirror up to my face and stifled a scream with my hand as the mirror fell on the ground I had a quick flash of memory when a wounded soldier was brought here he had been shot and I remember father asking me if I was sure that I was going to be okay to enter the room that the man was having the bullet removed in and bring some bandages to Emily to help fix him up I bravely said,"Of course I will be fine father." I walked in there almost passed out handed Emily the bandages and left as quickly as possible Emily a few minutes later walked out of the room and said,"Well you are a kind smart girl who would make a good nurse but you definitely will never be one," we both laughed. My face wasn't as bad as the mans wound but I was bruised all over my eyes and nose I had 2 black eyes and my nose was broken and the metal on the gun had supplied me with cuts all over my face. I was usually described as cute and young being only 10 but I looked wrecked and horrible considering I was just expecting a broken nose rather than what looked back at me. I wondered how the bruises even covered the other areas of my face and then I remembered how I had fallen and that probably accounted for the other bruises. Damon apparently heard the mirror shatter when I dropped it realizing what I had done I immediately cringed hoping I didn't wake him or Stefan up. Damon walked behind me and picked up the shattered mirror and said,"It really isn't that bad" "Just didn't think it would be that bad " Damon picked me up and put me in my bed kissed me on the head and laid down next to me and told me the story of the time his 'friends' said he had to play with father's gun and how he almost shot one of his friends and we laughed and joked with each other until we both fell asleep./p


	2. The Shed Pact

I woke up the next day my face still sore and Damon gone. Stefan was walking around in the hallway a nervous expression on his face. I immediately closed my eyes pretending to be asleep for no reason. As father walked up the stairs I realized I could listen in on what they were saying.

"Damon is out getting a lock for the shed and I am going to go tell Emma's teacher about the teasing," said father. "I will be waiting until she wakes up," said Stefan as he paced the hall gloomily.

I felt bad thinking I had made Stefan upset and that he blamed himself for the ordeal. So I slowly opened my eyes and stretched pretending to have just woken up. Stefan immediately rushed over,"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" "No, I feel fine," I said with a slight chuckle to my voice. "It's not funny I really thought you hurt yourself." "No actually it's pretty funny!" I said with a girlish giggle.

"Anyways I am going to get ready and try to cover up these bruises." "I will be waiting outside,"said Stefan. I immediately rushed over to the mirror before he closed the door and he apparently saw me go for the mirror and asked,"Are you sure you want to do that?" "I already looked last night."

He slightly winced at the thought as he noticed the shattered mirror. "Do you want me to get you another mirror?" "Yes please!" I said happily. "But be careful not to break this one or you will get another 7 years of bad luck!" he said as he ran away to fetch another mirror.

He ran in handed me a mirror swiftly and left happy that I was functioning well and that I wasn't feeling as bad as yesterday. I smiled as he closed the door, "Finally," I thought.

I picked up the new mirror and got the relief that for my brothers sake I no longer had to act like I wasn't in extreme pain. I winced as I looked in the mirror, the bruising of breaking my nose now stretched out under my eyes fading with the two big shiners I had before but the swelling had gone down and my cuts were already fading as I realized how happy I was to be young and heal fast.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I picked up a powder puff and poofed it on the bruises and my two shiners which I usually never did. Soon the bruises had faded under the makeup still some what visible but mostly gone. I unfortunately couldn't get rid of the bump on my nose that still stuck out quite profusely.

I shrugged my shoulders hopelessly realizing the rest of my day would be spent pretending I wasn't in extreme pain and that my whole face didn't throb and hurt. At least I won't get bullied for being a wimp I thought looking for a silver lining which was right now very hard to find I thought as I put on ivory sunhat with a pink bow wrapped around the top with my little white dress that made me look like I was 7 or 8.

I walked out of my room and I planned on trying to avoid all human contact as people would be asking what happened and I didn't like lying to people and I definitely did not want to tell them the truth so I walked out sneakily and ran right into Stefan, damn my plan has been foiled I thought.

"Oh your ready so soon!" "Of course it doesn't take me that long to get dressed!" " I began to walk past him as he stopped me immediately,"Hey, where are you going?" "Outside to play in the maze!" "Can I come with you? Stefan asked clearly wanting to see what I was up to and I thought how can I play this off and then sneak away? "Sure! I said happily.

I had already devised my plan because I wanted to get back to the shed so I could actually find out what had happened because it all occurred so fast I don't really even know what happened. Stefan grabbed our football and we threw it around for an hour or two and I was finding devious ways to make Stefan more tired so he would take a break and I could go and investigate.

"I am going to take a few minutes to regain my energy and then the match is back on!' I would never want Stefan to get into trouble for letting me run off again so I had to do this fast. I felt bad for making him so tired but I had to find out what happened!

So as soon as my opportunity came I bolted as fast as I could to the shed and arrived there in approximately 2 minutes so my Stefan Break Time was running out. I hurried over and all I saw was the shed which I peeked inside to see Damon's gun covered in my blood which I winced at even though my face didn't really hurt that bad anymore. I saw the big bullet hole in the tree and the footprints of children running for their lives which I giggled a bit at. I realized what had happened was, I almost dropped the gun and I tried to grab it before it fell and I grabbed the gun's trigger and it shot the tree and the kick on the gun was so strong I hit myself in the face with it then I fell on my face in the woods with Stefan causing alot of the other bruising.

Thinking I was going to slink my way back to the house without anyone knowing of my plan to head over here unseen or noticed as I was walking away someone pulled me from behind the shed.

It was Stefan I literally felt my blood run cold as I realized the stupidity of my plan. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "I just wanted to see what happened here because I couldn't remember, I promise!" "I was so worried I thought you got lost or died!" Stefan said as he pulled me into a hug that literally winded me.

"You thought I died, really?" I asked laughing or that might have been me gasping for air because I had none of it left in my body as he finally released his grip. He instantly grabbed me by my arm dragging me to the maze as he grabbed the ball we saw Damon and father look out the window.

Me and Stefan both stopped,"Pretend like we are playing ball," Stefan said sternly. We began playing ball and I was laughing on the inside thinking he has clearly done this before which only made me laugh harder a smile appeared on my face making me look happy to be outside playing. As we went inside panting me and Stefan had lunch talked until late at night and made an unbreakable pact to never go near that damn shed ever again.


	3. Foiling Plans

_In this story Emma is 12 and Stefan is 14 and Damon is 22, this takes place in 1861. The next update will either be another old memory in 1864 when Katherine comes around and meets Emma. I own none of these characters only Emma all rights belongs to the original owners. RoniCullen Thank you very much I have been a fan of your Elisabeth Salvatore Fancfiction for a while so it means a lot that you like my stories here so Thank You very much. There is some mention of violence in this story so be warned. Without further ado here is the story._

As I pulled my long hair out of the bun that Emily had put in my hair I winced feeling the tugging of my hair as it rolled down my back. I walked over to my neatly made bed and I felt ready to enter a peaceful slumber for once.

I usually always had trouble sleeping and after playing ball with Stefan and Damon today my muscles felt sore and my eyes were starting to shut even when I was standing up. So I crawled into my bed in an old nightgown I began to feel like I was slowly falling asleep.

I remembered how Damon and Stefan both jumped on me and tackled me to the ground the first second I had the ball saying,"This is why girls should never play ball with their older brothers!"

My eyes began to shut and then I heard the thunder rumble lightly through the sky and I jumped remembering the storm that had raged through the day and now was finally beginning to quiet down.

Then I heard the front door swing open and thunder rumble loudly again. I felt my heart skipping in my stomach when I heard men yelling and father call Stefan downstairs saying he needed help immediately.

I didn't hear Damon's voice but I heard the voice of a man groaning. I thought it was Damon and after hearing Stefan rush downstairs and Emily gasp I knew I had to go downstairs because if Damon was hurt i would never forgive myself for not helping him.

So I quietly but swiftly moved my way to my door and creaked it open. I kept hearing thunder and lightning along with the shoes that I had quickly put on tapping along the marble on the floor.

I looked over the side of our stair railing and I saw blood smudged across the floor leading all the way to our back room where we took the wounded which we usually never had.

I nervously stepped down each step slowly praying that Damon wasn't hurt and I turned the corner and I saw Stefan,father,and Damon carrying a wounded soldier, they all had a nervous doe eyed expression as they saw me and froze.

"Go upstairs NOW," said Damon with a fierce tone. I immediately ran around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't Damon who was hurt. I peeked around the corner to see Emily setting the table which they would lay the man on.

They lowered him onto it and father told Stefan to go back upstairs. I hid under a table around the corner as Stefan walked by and went straight up to his room and opened his door but paused and entered the bathroom.

I realized he had probably gone in the bathroom to wash his hands and quietly freak out. I know my brother and he has never been in a situation to handle events like this, like Damon most likely has, having been at war before, I felt a wave of guilt punch me in the stomach.

But father was starting to treat Stefan like a man now because he had just turned 14 and he was expected to act older and mature, which he was not, I laughed silently.

I headed up the stairs to pretend like I was walking from my room and headed to the bathroom to see if Stefan was okay. I knocked lightly on the door, Stefan opened it with a terrified expression on his face but relaxed when he saw it was only me.

"Are you okay?" "Are you, I never saw things like that when I was your age?" "I am fine and I have seen things like that before." "Where?" he asked clearly concerned."Here," I said glumly. "Oh, anyways you should go to sleep." "Okay," I said blankly as I walked to my room.

Before I turned around I saw a suspicious expression on Stefan's face because I was usually not compliant especially when Stefan commanded me to do something.

As I had grown older it became harder to trick Stefan and Damon or sneak something by them. Stefan stood there just watching me which for some reason creeped me out, looking on suspiciously I just opened my door and walked right in keeping my eyes level trying to look calm and closed it quietly behind me.

I breathed out, but then tensed back up as I heard Stefan walking towards my door and I quickly crawled on my bed as Stefan opened the door,"Goodnight," he said slowly and suspiciously.

Then he closed the door and walked to his room, I heard him close his door and plop down on his bed which had an old metal squeaky frame.

I waited a few minutes and quietly hopped off my bed and creaked my door open and took off my shoes as I creeped down the hall and stepped down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see Damon and father talking.

"Emily asked him his name and he said William Corder," said father. "There is a family in town the Corder's, should I alert them?" "Yes please, he may not make it through the night so please alert them quickly Damon."

Damon ran past me and I was miraculously not seen and he headed out the door to alert the man's family. I closed my eyes feeling sympathetic for the man's family because if that man was Damon right now my whole world would be crashing down.

I hid behind the railing of the stairs as the man's family came in the house crying and went to the backroom and they waited until Emily checked his pulse and she then said he was gone, and that by the time he was brought back here he had already lost too much blood.

I walked up to my room and shut the door louder than I intended. "Is she awake!" said father loudly. I knew at that moment I should be alarmed and feel like my plan had been foiled but the childish part of me thinking I actually had a plan was the only thing that had been foiled. I sat on my bed not caring at all anymore.

I thought of all the stupid regretful things I had ever done to trick my brothers and if I had just communicated with them that I never would have had to trick them in the first place. Although I did like our frequent shenanigans together as the Salvatore siblings I actually kind of felt regret.

"Oh lord," said Damon in a nervous and regretful tone. I immediately came back to my senses and realized I wasn't acting myself, this depressed person wasn't me at all.

I realized I loved our sibling hijinks and how I had my villain-like plans. I sat up waiting for Damon and father to come in and scold me.

But only Damon came in. "I am sorry you had to see that." "It was my own stupid decision it isn't your fault at all Damon, so don't you dare feel guilty," I put my hand on his shoulder as he kneeled down in front of me and stroked my hair.

"Go to sleep now will you, please?" Damon said with a slight chuckle under his voice. "Fine," I said pretending to be grudging as he left.

I heard father shut his door and Damon walk to his bedroom as the family left with the body of William as they rolled him out on the medical table. I sat on my bed pondering why I always had the stupidest plans as I laid on my side without covering myself.

I stood up quickly and tip-toed through the hallway until I reached Damon's door and slowly opened it up to see Damon laying on his side in his bed with his eyes closed and I lightly closed the door behind me. I climbed into bed next to him and wrapped my arms around him unintentionally startling him. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was me, he then turned over on his side to face me and kissed me on my head and I swiftly fell asleep.

_Me: I love when Emma and the brothers have sweet sibling moments like these. :)_


	4. Vampires and Harlots

_I might put up another chapter today about her as a vampire or something during the tv show or I will put up an old memory what do you guys think I should do? I hope you enjoy this chapter but it is a bit depressing because I hate Katherine so she comes in and ruins the siblings relationships which makes me hate her more. I tried to get everything as close to what happened in the show as possible except I made Emily their housekeeper who turned evil because she made a deal with Katherine, where as in the tv show Emily worked for only Katherine from the start to keep her family safe. Sorry if this chapter is short. Also this takes place during 1864, Damon is 25 Stefan is 17 Emma is 15 and now she looks like she does on the cover image._ Warning this chapter includes the words harlot and tart many times because my character mentally refers to Katherine as a harlot/tart etc._ If you don't know what harlot or tart means they usually refer to someone accused of adultery or someone who is a prostitute, or better yet for the best definition just Google them._

I walked downstairs in my pale blue dress with a white lace hem looking as fresh as ever with my face powdered and all as Stefan walked by me.

"An orphan girl is going to be staying here for a while if you don't mind she will be arriving here in a few minutes by carriage," said Stefan sounding strangely pompous.

"Of course I don't mind,I like to think of myself as somewhat charitable," I giggled."How old is she, might we be friends?" "She is 17." "Oh so she is only a few years older than me."

"I think she is actually here already," Stefan said as I heard a carriage pull up. We both walked out the front door and saw a carriage pull up.

A girl with olive skin and brown eyes stepped out of the carriage looking far too happy to be here as a poor orphan girl. I immediately found myself disliking her as she put one foot on my property.

"Isn't she beautiful," Stefan whispered as if he was in a trance. Stefan and I approached her,"You must be M.s. Pierce." "Please call me Katherine." "Well let me take you to your room," Stefan said politely. They walked away chatting their heads off. I was not ever the jealous type but I found myself hating her instantly as she entranced my brother like some kind of devil.

Well she will be leaving soon I thought happily. The next day as I left my room and began walking down the hallway I saw Damon looking into Katherine's room as she was getting ready. "Mr. Salvatore spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners." "My apologies M.s. Katherine." "But since you are here my corset strings seem to be knotted I was wondering if you could undo them."

That teasing little harlot is leading my brother on! I thought of intervening but I wanted to test my brother's intelligence. "Of course," he said happily as I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

That evil witch, the second I saw her all she did was pour her evil all over this place, I can feel it. I could listen no longer, angry at my brother and cursing that little tart I headed away immediately.

Even if I had intervened Damon would not have believed me. A few weeks later I walked out into the garden to see Stefan and the harlot playing as we used to which left a small trace of sadness which I wiped away by clearing my throat.

Then I heard Damon's voice and I ran over and hugged him ignoring their words. All i heard her say was," Good, now I have both of you here to keep me entertained," hearing those words I soon walked away.

Days later at the founder's ball I watched as Damon looked on sadly as Stefan and Katherine danced happily. I walked over and put my hand on Damon's shoulder and he immediately said with and angry tone,"I am fine." "Sure you are," I said back just as angrily that he chose to be rude to his own sister on the grounds that a harlot upset him.

I wanted to cry thinking back to the times when we were the Salvatore siblings who frequently caused hijinks and how we were all closer than close but then this little harlot comes along and ruins everything!

I quietly walked up the stairs but then paused when I saw Stefan and the harlot and I heard him say the most dreaded painful thing of my whole life,"I kiss you and I know that I-I'm falling in love."

By now tears are streaming down my face as I walked down the stairs and into the maze, I sat down and laid against the bushes and eventually fell asleep. I woke up to father sitting next to me. "I want you to wear this everyday okay?" "Yes of course father," I said as I put on the beautiful jade necklace that he handed me that smelled of an unknown herb.

"But why everyday father?" "It will keep you safe." "From what?" "Emma, there are demons lurking around every corner, and Katherine Pierce is one of them, she will be captured tomorrow okay?" "Yes father I knew she was a demon but I never told anyone as I thought they would believe me to be crazy!"

"No dear child you were exactly right," he said as he kissed me on the head and left. The next day came as I heard Katherine enter Stefan's room. I also heard father approach the door quietly as he waited for something to happen.

I heard the thump of Katherine's body hit the ground and Stefan yelling her I heard was muffled voices and Stefan then run down the hall.

Father opened my door,"Sweetheart, promise me you will stay in your room the whole night." "Yes father."

I heard many men run through the house and pick her body up then I heard Damon say,"No don't take her!" "Do you realize what will happen if people find out you sympathize with her, then you will be killed along with her!" "Then let me be killed!"

I closed my eyes and began crying as I realized what they were doing, all the townspeople would participate. Hours later father arrived back home all I had heard in those hours was gun shots and screams and I knew I couldn't leave to help my brothers for it would me hopeless as they were entranced by the demon's powers.

I ran downstairs,"Father where is Stefan and Damon, what happened?" "Stefan and Damon are dead I shot them," he said so matter-of-factly. I stopped, my ears started ringing as I ran upstairs and closed my door.

I jumped on my bed stuck my head in my pillow and screamed for all I was worth. I was now an only child because my siblings, my brothers, are dead. I couldn't believe it I rejected the thought as I sobbed crying for my brothers who are as of now dead.

I pictured their lifeless bodies on the ground never hearing their voices again and my last memories are of them being entranced by some harlot, demon creature.

I didn't come downstairs the whole rest of the day and the next until 2 days later when I heard father groan in disgust, grunt and yell.

I swung open my door and ran downstairs as fast as possible where I saw something that made my knees weak with confusion, disbelief, and sheer terror.

I saw Stefan and my father laying on the ground with a wooden stake in his stomach. I screamed loud enough to rattle the rooftops a shriek that made the sounds of bones crunching seem like an infants lullaby.

As I froze and Stefan looked at me, my father's eyelids slid shut as his lifeforce burned out. Stefan's eyes were red and veiny by far the most horrific thing I had ever seen, I never knew my brother could be such a monster. In a flash his teeth had sunken into my neck as I shrieked once more as the life left my body and everything felt strangely cold.

He came back to his senses and screamed as he remembered what he had done as he looked at the crime scene and flashed away thinking I was dead except I was not, I was just dying an excruciating, slow, and painful death.

As I watched the sun rise and then begin to set my lifeforce inches from burning out I heard Damon gasp and scream and run over as he craddled my head. I felt him bite into his hand and bleed into my mouth in a hopeless attempt to do anything I felt my heart stop and he did too as he screamed one last time telling me to wake up.

Yet strangely enough I did. But as something I would regret for a literal eternity.


	5. Turning on Command

_RoniCullen I have thought about making this a series that happens during the tv show which will most likely happen but the next few stories might be something that is present day or something during the tv show but it will be a little abstract. Also if I do make this a series with the tv plot line all of the characters lines won't be exact but they will be close. But the next few chapters will be little abstract, also there is a bit in here from the time in the tv show when Elena is going through the transition. _Warning the word pimped is used in this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing Roni because I am a huge fan of your Salvatore Sister fanfics so thank you a ton!

I woke up on the floor where I had been...KILLED! How am I alive? I can't be, I mean I died. I let out a loud shriek but then I heard something coming so I immediately closed my mouth and hid behind father's desk.

It was Damon ,I mentally gasped and I noticed the confusion on his face when he realized I was gone he began yelling my name clearly looking for me. I hid almost whimpering under the desk as he walked away.

I breathed a sigh of relief as in seconds it was inhaled harder than before, I felt an arm grab me and pull me out from the underside of the desk, it gently set me on top of the desk as I looked at who it was I saw someone unexpected.

A girl with blonde hair and big eyes looking at me with a sweet expression. "Everything is fine." "No its not my whole family is dead." She looked at me in shock then at my necklace. She also saw the bite mark and realized what had happened. "You are a vampire?" "What?" "Oh, someone bit you and then someone else turned you or you wouldn't be that confused." "Did the man who bit you bleed in your mouth?" "No, my other brother Damon did." "Oh, lovely your own family did this," she said sadly yet amused.

"Who is this man?" she pointed to my father. "My father." She took me out of this place and we ran into Damon. He grabbed me and threw his arms around me tightly, very tightly. "I thought you were dead but how?"

He gasped as he put two and two together. "I couldn't have done this?" His eyes were filled with horror. "Oh yeah this is all you, well partially you because she said her other brother bit her," said Lexi angry but amused.

"How old are you?" "25," Damon said nervously. "NO I mean how long have you been a vampire?" "A few days." "OH LORD!" "There are a bunch of newbie vampires running around I need to find your brother because he is clearly out of control."

She flashed away as Damon still looked at me horrified. "Damon, what happened to Stefan's eyes when he bit me?" "Stefan and I we are...vampires," he muttered. "WHAT!" I screamed backing away

"But it is okay because your one too now!" He clearly was trying to make this better and it kept getting worse and worse. I screamed again and started running for my life as he stopped in front of me. "I am sorry to have to do this little sis."

Then everything went black. As I woke up I sat on the ground by the base of a tree as he explained everything, Katherine,vampires, and the transition and how Stefan made him drink blood and didn't give him a choice. How he wanted his baby sister to be with him but it was my choice. "I can't leave you and Stefan like this, so I will be a vampire." I sighed, I might regret this but its for my brothers.

* * *

"So Elena now do you listen to me when I say nobody has an easy transition, so take it easy on yourself." I laughed.

I vamp sped myself to the Boarding house and I went upstairs and knocked on Damon's door. "Come in baby sis!" "Damon do you remember the day I was turned and father died." "Of course I remember the worst day of my life-after death." "When Katherine was at our house and she was toying with you and Stefan were you compelled?" "No, but she would occasionally compel me to leave her alone," Damon chuckled.

That is why I love my brother so damn much because of his brutal honesty and humor. I never realized why he liked Elena. She was okay but she compelled Jeremy to forget things and that is even with a good intention not okay.

She was not trustworthy and also Damon and Stefan could do so much better. I hated all these girls nowadays and how they pimped themselves about and how Elena was given too much power and that power is power over my brothers.

I walked over to Damon and curled up next to him and wrapped my arms around him just like I used to when I was a little girl, I smiled as I drifted off into sleep remembering the lullaby that Damon sang to me when I was a baby and how easily I fell asleep.

_P.s sorry this is short but I did 2 fanfics today which I think are a little shorter than usual so I apologize but I will have a longer one up tomorrow. :)_


	6. The Painting in the Attic

_This story is kinda sad and contains mild verbal abuse. Emma is 8 Stefan is 10 Damon is 18. All the information about their mother is information from the book so this is all correct except Damon resented Stefan not Emma. All rights belong to the original owners._

I sat up stretching my arms and jumped off my bed. I wondered what my devious plan would be today yet I could think of nothing.

I was immediately sad realizing that today was the anniversary of my mother's death. But I was not going to let this ruin my devious plans in which I didn't know what they actually were... yet. I walked out of my room and saw Damon and Stefan eating breakfast as gloomy as can be and I immediately thought well my devious plans will be executed by only myself today.

I never really knew her so I don't really know what she was like. After eating breakfast I jumped up and asked Stefan and Damon if they wanted to go play ball in the maze they both said they didn't feel like it today.

A few hours later of me kicking a ball around outside alone I walked inside to see my father also quieter than usual. I was told that after my mother died father locked her portrait in the attic I don't remember her face but she sang a lullaby in French to me and Stefan when we were young.

I remember how much I always wanted to see her face just once. Father almost went insane after she died the thought disturbed me so I pushed it away. I know she died of tubercolosis but that is about it. I also know that she was French and her name was Mary. I really realized I didn't know much about my mother so I decided my not so devious plan of today is to get into the attic and see my mother.

The things I do remember are that Father became a drunkard whilst mourning her and didn't allow me or Stefan to cry another bit of resentment I still hold towards my father was that he did this and that is why I don't like crying ever.

Also Emily said her horse was put down soon after she died. I always knew Stefan and Damon resented the fact that I had been born mainly because I weakened her which is one of the reasons she died from tubercolosis.

I knew Damon was affected more by her death having known her longer. Damon once asked me if I remembered anything about her I lied and said no. Which I later felt guilty about.

I walked down to the shed and creaked it open and got a big wrench thing that I could break the chains with. I hid it under my dress until I got to my room and then I hid it under my bed and stayed in my room until night time when everyone was asleep.

Then I left my room and headed towards the attic which was a good distance from everyone's rooms. I broke the lock as quietly as I could. I climbed into the attic holding a lantern from my room.

I saw a big square shape with a sheet over it. I put the lantern on the ground next to it and pulled back the sheet.

I saw a woman who looked alot like me and a little bit like Stefan and Damon. A paused and I just stared at the picture not moving or flinching. Suddenly someone grabbed me by the arm yanking me hard and painfully I didn't care, I just saw my mother.

I saw it was father who pulled me out of the attic and kicked the lantern on his way out and threw me on the ground as Stefan and Damon watched in awe as father screamed,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I didn't respond because I didn't care I had just seen my mother. I stood up and walked to my room swiftly as Stefan ran off to his room and Damon bolted the attic shut and father chased after me and I closed my door hard and used all of my strength to push my dresser in front of the door and then I put my bed against the dresser.

I laid down on my bed as father pounded the door. I felt tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and tried with every inch of my body to visualize what the painting looked like. The door stopped banging and everything went quiet as I fell asleep and dreamed of seeing that painting and just sitting in front of it for hours taking in every detail it was the best dream I have ever had.

I had finally seen her I didn't care of the consequences because I had just wanted to see her so badly. I pulled everything away from my door and opened it wide not caring and I saw Damon sitting by the wall next to my door.

"Are you okay?" "Yes I am fine." I replied blankly which made him nervous. Just then father walked out of his room and finally I began to feel my brain spur back into action as I grew nervous as father approached.

"I am sorry about earlier." "I felt that you had invaded something personal." "Sorry,"I said blankly my blood was boiling I felt my face get beet red with anger.

INVADED SOMETHING PERSONAL SHE WAS MY MOTHER! I calmed myself down, then he hugged me and I didn't hug him back and then he walked away.

I turned directly around showing no emotion and walked back into my room. Damon walked into my room a few minutes later.

"She would have loved you." "Really?" "Yes really, you look so much like her," Damon said stroking the side of my face. "I know," I said as we both chuckled.

"The day I told you I didn't remember anything about her I lied." "I remember the French lullaby she used to sing to me and Stefan and her accent." "Also you clearly remembered where father put her picture," we both laughed. I hugged Damon tightly and laid down on my bed looking out my window realizing it was dark out. Damon laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me and as I was about to fall asleep I saw Stefan tiptoe in here and lay down on my other side and kiss me on the head as we all fell asleep.

* * *

I creaked open the door feeling great regret as I looked at all of my children sleeping together comforting each other. Although I caused this, it warmed my heart that had grown so cold with the death of my beloved that I would even scorn my own children. My beloved would think of me poorly after what I had done to our children. I watched the peaceful expression of my daughter after her brothers had comforted her well as the disturbing thought that they had to comfort her from me crossed my mind.

She reminded me of my wife so much that it caused strain to occur thinking my wife would hate me that I would upset our children over her. I walked to my room and sat on my bed and stayed awake the whole night.


	7. Join Me For a Game of Tag?

_I decided to not put up an episode from the show because I have a few more little past stories that I want to put up and then we will get to the tv show stories. I think this is by far the cutest story I have put up considering Emma is 5 Stefan is 7 and Damon is 15. This contains no subject material what-so-ever only mass amounts of adorableness. Emma has light blonde,gold ringlets and a mix of Stefan and Damon's eye color. Also she has huge eyes. This takes place in 1854._

I sat up just as the sun lightly peaked through the sky and jumped out of my bed as my now slightly fuzzing from sleeping ringlets bounced about as I giggled ready to wake everyone in the whole house up, but wait!

Damon and daddy never let me go outside alone, usually before I put one of my genius devious plans into action I would wake up Stefan but now that he is older he says my plans will just get me into trouble or put us in danger.

Pfft boring Stefan thinks he is sooooo smart!

I put on my cute day dress and my little flat shoes so daddy and Damon can't hear me. I could hear Stefan rolling around in that squeaky bedframe that has kept me up many a night before, and I could hear Damon and daddy snoring away like big oafs, I giggled but then covered my mouth afraid I would be heard as I quietly creaked open my door.

I then stepped out of my room and didn't even shut my door as I walked on the tips of my toes down the stairs quietly giggling that high pitched little laugh and every time I tried not to I did it louder.

I sneaked out the front door and I began to trot and skip to the woods as I saw Damon poke his head out the window I giggled loudly and skipped off as my little curls bounced and jumped with me.

I caught a flash of his extremely concerned and terrified face and laughed even harder. I was no longer giggling I was now laughing so hard I was screaming.

As I ran into the woods by that ugly shed. I heard Damon run out the front door screaming,"WAIT!" I went very deep into the woods and hid behind a tree with my hand over my mouth giggling.

Although my totally genius and devious, cunning plan didn't work out it didn't make Damon running across the property wearing only his pajamas and a terrified expression on his face any less funny, he wasn't even wearing shoes, I stifled a cackle at that moment.

I hid behind a tree covering my mouth as he screamed,"EMMA!" He sounded terrified, I stifled a laugh, then I realized how it was quite odd that I found great amusement at my brother's terror.

He kept running around and I caught a glimpse at his face which had a horrified expression, I slightly giggled and he heard it so I started running deeper into the woods suddenly my dress got caught on a branch and in a struggle I scraped my leg on a pointy branch and yelled,"OW!" Suddenly my dress tore and I got free running deeper into the woods.

Apparently Stefan and daddy heard the ruckus and asked quickly,"What happened?" "Emma ran off into the woods!"

I giggled slightly audibly and daddy said,"You know Damon we Salvatore's never give up on a good game of tag,"daddy laughed.

Suddenly Stefan and daddy took off after me as I began running away Damon keeping a confused look on his face pausing and then chasing after me.

Stefan suddenly jumped on me yelling,"I GOT HER!" We both laughed uncontrollably as daddy picked Stefan up and laughed loudly. Damon picked me up off the ground also chuckling as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Whilst walking back home daddy said,"Now can we please go back to sleep until the sun comes up?" "Okay!" I said merrily.

Everyone went back up to their rooms and the second I heard father close his door I began running towards Damon's room and squeaked his door open and ran in jumping on his bed,"Sorry!" I said as I grabbed him and squeezed him as tightly as I could.

"Its fine baby sis," he said as he grabbed me and squeezed me back ruffling up my hair as I squealed trying to get him off.

He finally released his grip,"I'm not really tired so I am going to go annoy Stefan until the sun is up!" I said merrily as can be. I closed his door and skipped to Stefan's room and opened the door .

* * *

All you could hear from Damon's room was Stefan yell,"AH NOT AGAIN!" and his bedframe squeaking as Emma jumped on him,"HAHA THATS FOR JUMPING ON ME!". Which are the usual peaceful sounds you would hear from Damon's room.


	8. Dream Thing

_I tried doing a chapter starting from the first episode of the tv show and it didn't really seem good enough so I will most likely just do alot of these stories vs the whole tv show. This is a story from the tv show Season 5 episode 4 there is no subject material and this is just a more recent event between Emma and Damon. I make Elena a little meaner in this though. _

I was downstairs after Stefan had just left and Damon told Elena that Bonnie is dead I heard Elena crying and freaking out as Damon comforted her.

I then realized that Damon was comforting Elena more than he had ever comforted anyone because he had never cared for someone as much he cares for her not even me or Stefan. Sadness washed over me as I ran upstairs into my room and I pulled a large duffle bag out from under my bed as I wiped away the tears streaming down my face.

I packed every item of clothing I owned and all of my things into the now full duffle bag, I zipped it up and ran down the stairs and out the door and I began to run down the street as I heard Damon's voice yelling,"WAIT!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I didn't respond I just ran away until he stopped chasing me because Elena was asking him what happened.

Of course typical, he forgot about me because of Elena. I ran to where our old house used to be when we were human. I wish we were all human then everything would be simple and I could just live my life like I was alive.

I walked up to where the maze used to be and I imagined the days when me and Stefan and Damon would play ball here as I heard mother's French lullaby in my head. I sobbed just wishing I could go back and ram a stake through Katherine's heart. I hated her so much I went numb every time I thought about her.

I dialed Caroline's number just wanting to talk to someone, she didn't pick up. I then realized nobody actually could care about me because they had no reason to so why? I tried calling Matt but he didn't pick up. I just wished I could call Alaric the only person who ever even slightly cared about me.

But he was dead, just like everyone else I cared about. Just like my mother died because of me and I didn't save father another death that was my fault. I heard footsteps and saw Damon a sad expression on his face as he walked through here.

I stepped out from behind the bushes. "I knew you would be here." "I knew you would find me here." "I am going to leave and I am not going to come back." "Where would you go?" "Anywhere." I started humming mom's French lullaby and Damon recognized it and closed his eyes for a second wishing I would stop.

Elena suddenly walked up behind Damon and said,"I wish you would stop throwing these fits I mean come on why is your life so bad you have family and people who love you?"

"MY life ended 163 years ago and it sucked." "I was 15 and I walked downstairs to see my supposedly dead brother drinking my father's blood as he then proceeded to rip my throat out as my other supposedly dead brother then came and turned me into a vampire."

"Also before that I pretty much killed my mother because if she hadn't had me then I wouldn't have weakened her and she wouldn't be dead!" I flashed away and hid around the area of where the maze was until they left. I walked up to the area where they had recently finished Bonnie's funeral.

Jeremy sat laying up against the tree stump looking sad and glum. I sat next to him and said,"No one knows what its like to have the people you love die better than me!" He half smiled and I put my head on his shoulder and we sat there for maybe an hour until he got up saying he had to leave. I smiled and waved as he left and then pushed myself up using the tree stump. I walked back to where our old house used to be.

I sat against one of the old pillars that somehow hadn't completely crumbled even though the top half of it was missing.

I laid my head on it as I began to fall asleep. In my dream I sat on my bed hearing father's groans downstairs knowing what was happening. Whenever I had this dream I always stayed upstairs afraid of what was happening downstairs but I wanted to help my father but I always resisted the temptation.

Suddenly Damon appeared in my dream immediately knowing what I was dreaming about he had a sympathetic look on his face. I realized he was doing that sleep thing he usually did before he killed people. I wondered why he was doing it now.

"So this is what you dream about." he said casually heading towards the door of my bedroom. "Don't go downstairs!" I almost yelled.

I swiftly woke up to Damon sitting next to me with a sad expression on his face. I got myself so worked up in those seconds that I woke myself up. "Sorry but I was curious." "It's fine, if I knew how to do that dream thingy I would have probably used it on you and Stefan by now, so you actually showed pretty good restraint."

We both chuckled I was thinking how he also showed good restraint considering he is Damon after all. I put my head on his shoulder and we both began to fall asleep.

I decided to stay awake and that my plan was Damon would be my test subject to see if I could try to enter his dreams. As soon as he fell asleep I tried to enter his dreams and it worked!

I saw our old house and the maze as I went looking for Damon I walked upstairs into my parents bedroom and I saw Damon sitting next to mother as she coughed and sputtered, this was definitely when she was dying which I don't remember because I was an infant.

He turned around and saw me looking quite surprised. "Well I learned how to do that dream thing." "Oh," he said sounding still shocked as he turned around I made mother disappear.

I made him come outside with me as I grabbed our football. I made Stefan appear in the dream and we all played ball together in the maze until Damon said,"Emma, I think we should wake up now okay?" "Yeah lets."

I wished it would go on forever but all good things must come to an end. I released my take on the dream and we both woke up.

I then looked around looking at how wrecked our old house was and how beautiful it was in the dream I felt even more depressed.

"How come you got to mess with my dreams but I don't get to mess with yours?" Damon asked teasing. "Because I mess with dreams better than you!" I laughed.

As we walked back to the boarding house I said, "Damon, I probably won't be leaving any time soon I guess I'm just not done with Mystic Falls or what has happened here" " I'm glad," he said smiling. "Also if I randomly invade your dreams don't be surprised," he said. "Yeah me too your my test subject now!" I laughed. I went up to my room and spent the rest of the night wondering how much my life would suck without my brothers.


	9. Damon and Diaries

_This is a sad kind of gloomy episode that takes place after Damon killed Rose. I might have made the characters a bit more 'sensitive' but I wanted to give a sad effect on the chapter. Also Stefan really hates himself in this one by the way so if you don't appreciate Stefan's guilt you might dislike this._

I watched Elena leave the boarding house a sad expression on her face she turned to me,"Damon is really broken up about the Rose thing but he won't admit it, maybe you can get through to him." "Yeah maybe."

I knew my brother and he was a very sentimental person but he wouldn't admit it if you had a stake within an inch of his heart. I walked inside and saw Damon walking upstairs with his head down.

I followed behind him closely,as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door. I decided to give him a few minutes to cool down before I talked to him. I waited about 10 minutes as I walked upstairs.

I knocked lightly on his door, he didn't respond so I opened the door and walked inside and Damon was laying on his side not facing me for a reason.

"I'm sorry about Rose." "I swear if anyone else tells me that I am going to go out of my mind." "Oh,sorry?"

"I know you cared about her and you didn't know her long you sentimental sweet thing." I elbowed him. "I am not sentimental or sweet." "Oh don't deny it you big teddy bear!" I laughed.

I heard Damon sigh, he turned to face me. I tried not to act surprised as his face looked red and puffy from... crying?

I stifled a gasp because I don't even know if I have ever seen Damon cry. "What?" he asked confused. "Nothing, but um." "You seem." "What?" "Really broken up about Rose's death."

I didn't mean to sound so casual about it mainly because father had done that to me when Stefan and Damon died. "Well I'm really not." he said so casually.

"Then explain the tears," I accidentally blurted out. I regretted saying that as Damon usually got very offensive when he was truly sad. He turned back away from me and stayed quiet.

I laid down next to him now feeling guilty. I knew he was the one who killed her because Damon isn't the type to let people suffer especially people he liked. I put my hand on his shoulder,"I remember the time father told me he shot you and Stefan and how casual he was about it."

"I almost went out of my mind that day because I couldn't accept the fact that the people I loved so much died." "That it was my fault that I didn't save you and Stefan." " It was not your fault," he said as he turned around and kissed me on the head. He turned back around and fell asleep.

I got up and walked out as I ran into Stefan. "How is Damon?" "Hiding his emotions as usual." "I will be in my room if you need anything." "Hey Stefan do you remember the day I was turned?" "Yeah," he said a guilty expression forming on his face.

"I don't really remember it could you tell me what happened?" I remembered it down to the details but I was curious if he would tell me or not. "Maybe another time." An even guiltier expression formed on his face as he walked away.

I felt bad doing that but I had to know. As I was walking to my room someone grabbed my arm and turned me around, it was Stefan. "I can't tell you what happened but this can and maybe Damon could too." He handed me one of his diaries.

I smiled softly and took it and as he was walking away I said,"No judgement brother." I was anxious to see the whole day from Stefan's perspective and also his thoughts.

* * *

She was terrified, I could see the fear in her eyes before I sunk my teeth into her neck and the worst part was that I liked it. I watched father mercilessly put a bullet in me and Damon. I hate myself for what I have done to my sister. I will never forgive myself for what I have done. She will probably be afraid of me forever if she even is alive.

* * *

I looked down as old stains of tears covered the page and guilt hit me in the stomach so hard I could barely breathe and it felt like something was grasping at my throat.

My poor brother despised himself for over 100 years because he made a mistake and lost control. I had forgiven him long ago but he never forgave himself. I also felt even guiltier knowing that he didn't want me to read his diary but out of guilt he gave me his most personal thoughts.

I closed the diary having read enough and hating myself almost as much as I hate Katherine. I picked up the diary and knocked on his door as tears streamed down my face. He opened it and had an immediately shocked expression on his face as I walked past him and lightly put the diary on his desk as I walked out he put his head in his hands.

I stopped turned around and walked over and hugged him. "I am sorry you hate me." "I don't hate YOU I hate myself for making you so guilty!" We both laughed and sat on his bed. "Oh yeah and by the way I hope you don't hate me but I may or may not have remembered that night before you gave me your personal and private thoughts all written down on paper."

I smiled hoping he wasn't angry but all he did was laugh "As I expected." "Wait you knew?" "Of course I knew you remembered and that you were testing me?" "But how?" "Emma you have nightmares for a reason and considering that was one of the most traumatic nights of our lives I assumed you remembered."

"Oh well that makes sense." I laid down on his bed and fell asleep luckily I didn't dream otherwise he probably would have entered my dreams and I know exactly what I would have been dreaming about. I think he fell asleep too but I can't tell oh well I might as well just enjoy peaceful sleep which rarely occurred


	10. It's Far Too Hard to Say Goodbye

_This takes place when Jeremy moves out and Elena goes back to campus, there is a nice Emma/Damon moment in here sorry for uploading late but this one took a while to get ready. Hope it isn't too short enjoy!_

I sat on Jeremy's bed as he packed his bags, "I think I should go with you." "I think you should too," he said smiling. "Will you call Tyler and Matt and ask them if I can stay there for a while?" "Yeah of course." Jeremy seemed surprised that I was serious about leaving.

"I just need to move on and stop worrying about leaving my brothers alone for five seconds and get a life." We both laughed. I got up and walked to my room slowly and began packing that big duffel bag for real now. I packed everything into and picked the huge thing up slinging it over my shoulder. Jeremy walked into my room,"You now have reservations at Tyler and Mattville." "I hope they don't mind." "Of course they won't we're all friends here."

Jeremy always knew how to lighten up my mood. He walked downstairs and Damon and Elena argued with him."No, we aren't going to discuss anything in the morning, I am leaving."

"Me two." Damon looked shocked. "Nope." "Yes Damon, me and Jeremy are going to go stay with Matt and Tyler," I said smiling. I felt the relief of finally being able to make my own choices without my brothers intervening.

"I will call you guys every day." Jeremy hugged Elena and looked at Damon, I walked over and Damon hugged me tightly . Me and Jeremy ran over and picked up our bags smiling and excited and held hands as we skipped out the door.

When we got in the car I said," I really hope we don't regret this." "We won't," Jeremy said in a calming voice. I sat in the car not speaking and for some reason leaving my brothers behind made me anxious. "Hey Jer?" "Yeah?" "Do you ever get a feeling that something really bad is going to happen if you leave someone alone for a second?" "Occasionally?" "Well anyways I think it's probably just my imagination."

"Have you ever really been away from your brothers?" "Yes but that was one of the times I turned my humanity off." "Wait you turned your humanity off, when?" "In the 70's briefly and from the 10's to the 40's." "Wow thats a long time." "It was because I didn't want to kill humans and I didn't want to suck on bunnies and back in the day they didn't have blood bags so yeah."

"I have definitely done my fare share of bad." "I honestly can't blame you because handling as much as you have in the past takes some serious willpower." "Oh trust me Jeremy you haven't heard the bit of it." "Care to elaborate?"

"Well when my mother had me she was sick and she had tubercolosis and I weakened her and pretty much killed her, when I was 15 I walked downstairs to see my supposedly dead brother drinking my father's blood then my other supposedly dead brother turned me into a vampire and my father went pretty much psycho after my mom died." "So yeah the fates haven't exactly been in my favor but today is my next chance to not try to be normal but to try to be happy."

"Well good luck." When we pulled up Matt and Jeremy weren't in the house so Jer told me he was going to go look for them. I sat down on the couch and this annoying feeling of wondering if Damon is okay.

I had been away from them before but it was so much worse this pulling sensation that I had to go home. Wait calm down this is home. I wondered what it was going to be like to wake up without my brothers in the morning.

I couldn't leave Damon all alone. I found a piece of paper and wrote SORRY on it. I started running back home a smile suddenly on my face, I would give up the freedom of choice to be with my family easily.

* * *

I am so damn selfish all I want is Emma, and Elena here I might even miss little Gilbert. I know if I think about them one more time I won't be able to control how selfish I am and I'm going to go get them and drag them back here. I heard a sudden knock at the door.

* * *

I knocked lightly on the door waiting for my brother to open the door. Damon swung the door open and immediately pulled me into a tight hug as tears streamed down my face,"I just couldn't do it." "Its okay baby sis." He rubbed my back and calmed me down.

He picked me up leaving my bags in the front room and carried me to my room and put me on my bed. "I just couldn't leave you behind." "Its okay." he said kissing my head. I laid down and fell asleep quite quickly.

I had the dream of the night I was turned again hearing father groaning downstairs knowing what was happening. Damon appeared in my dream,"How often do you dream about this?" he asked sympathetically. "A lot." "Keep calm but I am going to go downstairs okay?" "Yeah okay," I said nervously.

He slowly creaked open the door and I joined him as we both walked downstairs. I tried to keep calm because I would wake up if I got nervous.

Damon now got to see Stefan drinking father's blood on the ground from my point of view. Dream Stefan looked up at Damon and me and vamp sped at me and I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain. But it never came I opened my eyes and saw the forest that me,Stefan, and Damon used to play in.

I walked forward and in the middle of the forest was the picture of mother. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged Damon staring at the painting. A bright light shined away from the painting and I woke up.


	11. For The Bunnies

_This chapter contains drinking, mild violence, Elena is called a slut and sloppy seconds multiple times in this chapter. This takes place when Rebekah compelled everyone to sit down and talk about the relationships between Elena/Stefan/Damon. This is a very evil non humanity Emma. Hope you guys enjoy because this is a long chapter._

Rebekah walked around the table,"I asked you what happened!" "She slept with Damon." I gasped not knowing any of this and feeling betrayed by my friends. "You have been exceptionally quiet tonight what are you hiding?"

She asked me, oh lord Stefan and Damon are going to freak out when they hear this,"I have been trying to find a way to turn my humanity off since Elena moved in so that when I leave Mystic Falls I won't feel guilty and go back to Stefan and Damon." "Wow," Rebekah said sounding surprised and the looks on my 'friends' faces were so shocked it was quite amusing.

"Actually Rebekah I can thank you for giving me the knowledge that Elena slept with Damon and how NO ONE not even my FRIENDS told me any of this, I have now found the thing that has turned my humanity off!" I said laughing, feeling no remorse whatsoever was like a gift of god. "Well then you're free to go!"

"Well I must stay until the end of the show here because I just can't wait to see what happens." I laughed quite loudly and Elena had clearly never seen my dark side. Rebekah then proceeded to compel information out of Elena about why she loved Damon and didn't want to be with Stefan.

Me and Rebekah had a laughing riot and I soon realized how well we got along. Tyler walked in and Rebekah compelled him to turn as I joined her we both walked out together laughing and I said," If you would like me to take you to Prof. Shane it would be my pleasure."

I used vampire hearing and heard Kol's voice,"Oh well thank you but I think my brother has already found him ." "See you soon friend!" I smiled and walked out of the school bored and looking for something to do... or eat anyways.

I calmly walked to the boarding house and I put on a leather jacket and some jeans. I had a grey shirt on under the jacket and I put some black boots on. I headed to the grill for some snack food.

As I walked in the door of the grill I saw a guy looking bored and alone so I walked over and compelled him to step outside with me. I compelled him not to make a sound, I then picked up his arm and bit into his wrist as I drained every drop of blood from his body not caring and drying my mouth as I walked back inside and asked Matt for some vodka shots.

I did about 4 and started to feel a bit drunk. I was walking home when I remembered Damon was at the cabin with little not a slut Gilbert. So I vamp sped until I reached the cabin and I saw Damon, Matt,Jeremy, and Elena run into the cabin.

I noticed some vampires chasing them as I casually opened the cabin door and said, "Oh little humans may I come in!" "Yes." I stepped inside looking at Elena as she yelled,"NO,she turned her humanity off!" Damon and Jeremy looked shocked. "You what!" Damon sounded angry but I had no cares in the world. "I turned off my humanity didn't you hear slutty Mcslutpants over here!" Elena closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"What?" "Yeah DAMON I know what you and Elena did and that is disgusting talk about betraying your own brother!" Before I listened to another word Damon was about to say I flung open the cabin door and walked out ignoring Damon's protests yelling at me to come back.

I walked to the boarding house not in the mood for judgement. The next day I got up surprisingly enough I wasn't hungry. I just felt extremely bored hearing Stefan and Elena talking about love downstairs as I shrugged my shoulders and got dressed.

I walked downstairs and heard Stefan say," You just don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you." I started clapping,"Right on brother I always knew you could do better than her!"

I giggled as Elena and Stefan walked away from each other and Stefan walked towards me,"Please tell me you haven't been killing people?" "Even if I was why would it matter?" "Because I'm your big brother I should be watching out for you." "You have no obligation to me." I walked away feeling bored once again.

The best source of entertainment was tormenting Elena which was just depressing. I walked out as I watched the sun begin to set and I thought how late did I sleep. I walked into the grill ready for some fun I saw a group of 5 people who I then used my skills to compel 5 people at once which surprised me, to go outside.

I compelled them to come home with me and we all went up stairs and I herded them into my room. 15 minutes later I had drinks and music in my room, well them being my drinks anyways. Stefan walked in and turned my music off,"Really?" "Care for a drink?" I said holding up the wrist of a girl.

She fell to the floor,"Oooh yeah she probably just died cause earlier I compelled her to be my personal beverage until death." I just started laughing wildly. Stefan compelled them all to leave and forget what had happened. Then he picked up the girl and fed her his blood. He compelled her to leave and forget everything that happened.

Damon walked in the room and saw the blood, alcohol, and shattered glass and the looked up at me as I shot him a devious grin. "What happened here?" "Something I did in only 15 minutes!" I said proudly, only I could commit such havoc in only 15 minutes and I couldn't be prouder of myself.

"Stefan have you been eating bunnies?" "What?" I almost laughed because he got so embarrassed. "Just answer the damn question." "Um, yes." "Okay then your compulsion may not work on those people I just ate." "Oh well lets just assume it did." I laughed,"So Stefan out of curiosity how do bunnies taste because I was thinking of trying the vampire version of the grapefruit diet." I looked over at Damon who managed to keep a straight face, "Aww Damon are you not enjoying the bunny jokes, or is it that you believe the wildlife of Virginia needs to be protected from Stefan." I said in a whiny voice. By now I was laughing loudly.

"Damon aren't you even in the slightest bit mad you got the bunny man's sloppy seconds?" Damon didn't catch on to the joke but Stefan did as he put his head down. "What?" "You know Elena!" I began laughing so hysterically I was overwhelmed by the emotion of amusement and happiness of messing with my brothers so much my humanity almost came back on.

"Will you please just shut up." "No, I will not let people like you shut me up and cover these words that must be said, FOR THE BUNNIES!" I was literally dying by now so I laid on my bed.

As I dried my eyes but suddenly I felt a needle dig into my skin as everything went black. I opened my eyes and remembered the vervain needles downstairs. Damnit but the whole bunnies escapades and sloppy seconds was totally worth it.

I mentally relived it all and began laughing again. Damon and Stefan walked over to me as I realized I was chained up,"Will you please just let me out of here?" "Not until you turn your humanity on?" "Stefan if you drink bunny blood in front of me I will be so sad I will just have to turn my humanity on."

Damon actually looked at Stefan expectantly as Stefan looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Damon dragged Stefan out of the room. "I have an idea but we need to use another one of those vervain needles." Stefan handed Damon a needle and he plunged it into me.

* * *

I loved my baby sister but this needed to happen because this wasn't her. "Stefan I am going to have to ask you to leave on this one." "Okay," he clearly sensed something suspicious. I walked over to her now sleeping form and sat down next to her and laid her head on my shoulder.

* * *

I began to see something form before my eyes. It was that night that I always dreamed about the night I was turned. I saw Damon appear in my room. "Damon what are you doing?" "I am making you feel something."

He dragged me downstairs by my arm and flung me in front of Stefan as he was drinking fathers blood. I froze now feeling afraid. He looked at me and then flashed over sinking his teeth into my neck as I woke up and released a hellish scream.

Damon shook me until I came back to my senses and I got a wave of guilt imagining those people whom I had hurt and treated like objects. Stefan also rushed in, "Is it back on?" "Yes." I replied gloomily.

Damon immediately unchained me as I stood up slowly and walked past them up to my room. I pushed my dresser in front of my door not wanting to talk to anyone. I actually was still amused that I called Elena a slut and that I teased Stefan about the bunnies. I fell asleep and had the usual dream of the night I was turned and I had a new respect of dreamland because when Stefan bit me it hurt like it was real and I didn't enjoy that.


	12. A Little Laughing Fit

_This takes place the next day after the previous episode. Sorry this is short but I hope you guys enjoy!_

I sat up early in the morning and stretched my arms up high in the air I then had the strong urge to laugh. I wondered why and then it hit me, when you turn your emotions back on they get all wonky and weird like when your in transition, lovely. The emotion that affected me the most always was humor, the day I was in transition I spent laughing my head off, and the other times I turned my humanity back on I always spent the day laughing to where I usually just locked myself upstairs until a day or two passed so I could privately act like a weirdo.

I pushed the dresser away from the door as I stepped outside I was grinning so hard my face hurt trying not to laugh. Damon remembers my transition so he will probably catch on and make fun of me for it. I tried pinching my arm but nothing could stop the need to laugh. I turned around and headed for my room as someone suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around.

It was Stefan,"Um, I don't know what Damon did last night but I'm sorry things had to come down to that." I just exploded with laughter so hard I almost fell flat on my butt but Stefan grabbed me before I hit the floor and hauled me back up as I still cackled trying to control it. "Oh yeah, those wacky emotions."

"Yeah sorry Stefan I was gonna warn you but I assumed Damon did, well anyways I always, whenever affected by my emotions, like when I turn on my humanity or when I was in transition I was mostly affected by humor and laughter like the whole day so I am going to go lock myself up." "Usually I would offer to help you but I just drained Damon of all his blood in the cellar because Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy."

"Oh, well see ya later!" I pranced into my room already feeling the need for laughter creep over me. I started laughing so hard I fell on the floor and began rolling around grabbing my stomach in sheer pain of laughing too hard. Stefan creaked open the door, "Damn you weren't kidding were you?" I couldn't respond all I could do was keep on rolling on the ground and laughing as he shut the door.

I finally relaxed but I still wanted to laugh. Also apparently Damon heard my laughing in the cellar as I heard him chuckle. I pushed myself onto my bed and put my face in my pillow laughing so hard I couldn't move or function and I was laughing so hard I was screaming.

Once I had it under control I vamp sped downstairs and grabbed a vervain needle and went back to my room. I laid on my bed and injected it into me.

I woke up feeling drowsy as I saw it was night time and I happily had no more feelings of the need to laugh. I just felt really sad now as I looked up I saw Stefan leaning in my doorway. "How are you doing?" "Oh well now I just feel really sad and depressed." "Sorry, anyways if you don't mind me asking what did Damon do to make you turn your humanity on?" "He did the dream thing." "Oh."

I could tell he kind of caught on to what the dream might have been about. He walked over and kissed me on my head as he laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me as we both started to fall asleep. As soon as he fell asleep he rolled over and released his grasp on me as I heard my phone vibrate.

I walked outside of the house realizing it was Caroline, "Hey Care how you doin?" "I have something I need to tell you." "Yeah?" "No hard feelings about the Elena and Damon thing I just forgot to tell you okay?" "No hard feelings."

"Okay well I heard that Klaus said that Stefan slept with Rebekah." "WHAT?" "Stefan would never do that, at least I hope not?" "Well he did do it with Rebekah anyways!" "Um, thanks for supplying me with this info we can meet up tomorrow at the grill okay?" "Yeah totally see ya then!"

I walked back inside and sat on the couch. "What was the call about?" Stefan probably suspected something suspicious was going on because I answered the phone outside. "Oh it was just Caroline, and she was just telling me about you and REBEKAH!"

His eyes grew wide but then he calmed down. "Why does everyone seem to be so interested in my love life," he said angrily. "BECAUSE I AM YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND I AM OBLIGATED TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU!" I stormed upstairs not wanting to talk to anyone and barricaded my door as Stefan chased after me and banged on the door. This isn't the first time I have barricaded a door with an armoire. I laid down on my bed shutting my eyes as Stefan still knocked on the door and I drifted to sleep.


	13. To Remember,To Mope,To Cry

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I am sorry this one is short but I will most likely put up 2 chapters today. This is a followup of the previous day. Hope you enjoy!_

I stretched my arms high and yawned as I looked over at the armoire I had pushed in front of my door and I sighed remembering how upset I had made Stefan last night as I pushed my hair behind my ears.

I stood up and pushed the armoire away from my door and lightly creaked it open. I looked and saw Stefan laying outside my door leaning on the wall asleep. I kneeled down next to him and kissed him on his head which apparently woke him up. "Uh, hi Emma." "I'm sorry I overreacted last night." "I'm sorry that you had to find out about that from Caroline." "Or are you sorry I found out about that at all," I said as I stood up and walked away ignoring his protests as I walked downstairs.

I intended to stay in my room for the day once again because I still felt that my emotions were wonky and messed up. I just wanted some blood, so I walked down into the basement and got a blood bag and drained it dry in a few minutes.

I ran into Stefan on my way back upstairs and he grabbed my arm before I could maneuver my way around him. "Your right I didn't want you to know about Rebekah,I didn't want anyone to know about Rebekah but what me and Rebekah did we agreed was a no strings tied kind of thing."

"First of all that was waaaaay too much information,second if you didn't want anyone to find out about you and Rebekah you shouldn't have slept with her!" I stormed up stairs as Stefan chased me and I slammed my door and sat on my bed feeling angry and sad having let my wonky emotions over come me.

I needed to calm myself down and the only thing that calmed me down was humming mom's lullaby. I heard Stefan knock on my door,"Don't come in!" I was sobbing and crying on my bed. I started humming mom's lullaby and I calmed down swiftly. Stefan opened the door and heard me humming the French lullaby as he walked over towards me. He obviously remembered it by the expression on his face filled with sadness and pity.

* * *

I looked down at my poor baby sister who had her face buried in her pillow crying. I did this to her I made her do all the bad things she has done and I made her feel all this pain. I hugged her and hummed mother's lullaby to her and she calmed down and sat up. She hugged me and pulled me down onto the tear soaked pillow with her. I remembered how every time I turned my emotions back on I spent the whole day feeling sad moping and crying. My poor sweet sister always felt guilty that she made me feel guilty which only contributed to making me feel guiltier. Her breathing slowed down as she fell asleep and I did too only to replay the moment before I sank my teeth into her neck and the utter terror on her face.


	14. A Bite of Love

_This is a short and funny story that I hope you guys like, also big news. I will be putting up a whole new story sometime soon that has to do with the Originals but it will not be based only around the originals show it will be little old stories and more present stuff just like this but with a twist. I am adding a new character which I will talk about right now and I can't say exactly who the character is but I will give hints:She is an original vampire and she is 13 aka like 1000 years old and she ends up becoming like family with the Salvatore's because she doesn't get along with her family. Oh yeah and my last hint is that her name will be... Aleksy! Also just because I am putting up a new story doesn't mean I'm ending this series I plan on doing many,many,many more chapters of this series especially when TVD season 6 comes out!_

* * *

I looked at the fresh wolf bite on my shoulder which had been hidden from Stefan and Damon. I heard them talking about Klaus being back in town as I walked downstairs I walked over to them. "Klaus is back in town?"

Suddenly I collapsed on the floor and passed out. Their expressions were full of fear,confusion, and sheer terror. It felt like my whole body was burning and aching with extreme pain. Damon picked me up,"Emm, whats wrong?" He put me on my bed and put his hand on my head and felt how hot my head was and looked disturbed by how feverish I was.

He pulled my jacket off and his eyes grew wide along with Stefan's. Damon picked me up and put the covers over me. I knew I was going to die because Klaus would never give me his blood. I reached over and put my hand on the side of Damon's face,"I love you." I then fell asleep as I felt my hand slide down his face. Damon did his signature eye thing before I passed out.

I woke up and felt sweat dripping down my forehead,"Who should we have stay and watch her?" "I'm to weak to move anyways." Damon ran over,"Are you okay?" "No, not really." "Why didn't you tell me you got bit by a werewolf you dingbat." I chuckled,"I can barely move let alone get up and kill myself." I was lying I could easily move and I planned on burning myself in the sun once they left because Klaus would kill them especially if they tried to bargain with him.

"Fine, but you better not take that damn ring off or I will kill you myself." They left to go find Klaus, now is my chance I thought. I took a few minutes to remember how much I loved my brothers and that I would do this to protect them. I stood up and walked towards the window which poured in a little bit of sun that hadn't set yet.

I slid off my ring and kept my eyes open as my skin burned and smoked. Suddenly someone vamp sped me away from the window.

I looked up to see it was KLAUS! "Ello lovely!" He bit into his wrist and put it on my mouth. After drinking his blood I felt almost instantly better as Damon and Stefan walked in.

"I thought I told you to keep this ring on," Damon said as he picked up the ring. "Yeah well what stupid thing did you guys do to get him to save my life?" "Oh, I did it out of the kindness of my heart." "Yeah yeah sure ya did, so anyways what did you guys do?" "Nothing."

"Any friend of Caroline's is a friend of mine," Klaus said grinning. Oh he likes Caroline, I wonder how much she would hate me if I set them up on a date.


	15. Vervain Down the Chest

_I am so sorry that this chapter is short but today is my birthday so I went to the beach and had to type this really quick. Also I will start the new story with the originals in it soon. I am sorry that this is kind of badly written but its sweet in a twisted Damon kind of way. This takes place during the summer when Bonnie is dead and a ghost and no one knows. Warning: Contains the word harlot._

* * *

I couldn't sleep just like when I was human I tried playing soft music and every damn sleeping position known to mankind but I just couldn't fall asleep. I rolled over at least fifteen times,ugh I am never gonna fall asleep! I continued to be uncomfortable and apparently Damon heard me as he stood in my doorway looking smug as ever. I became disgusted knowing that he had been in the same bed as the harlot.

"Your so loud your keeping Elena awake." "Oh no poor Elena am I inconveniencing her with my agony!" "Calm it down drama queen!" "Hey Damon do we still have vervain needles downstairs?"

I always wanted something that would make me instantly fall asleep when I was human but that wouldn't make me sick. "You are not vervaining yourself." He seemed clearly amused by my desperation. "Oh so now you enjoy my agony. I guess your girlfriend has rubbed off on you." The amusement left his face as he left.

I didn't care if I made him angry considering I had bigger fish to fry and he is the one with the girlfriend who happens to be my archnemesis other than Katherine anyways. I tiptoed downstairs and snagged a needle which I snuck upstairs into my bedroom. I sat on my bed about to inject myself with it, suddenly Damon started trying to wrestle it away from me and the needle shattered vervain all over my chest.

I screamed and vamp sped across the room,"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon didn't say a word but I grabbed all of my normal clothes and decided to head out for the night. Ignoring his protests I walked right out of the house and down the street.

I heard Elena chasing after me,"What are you doing at all hours of the night?" "Elena for once can you keep you nose out of other people's business!" I vamp sped away into the forest which I then changed into normal clothes.

I called up Caroline,"Hey can I stay with you for a while?" "Yeah totally." When I got to her place I told her the whole story of what had happened and how Damon totally dumped vervain on me. "Wow, Damon really did that just because you couldn't sleep, like I know it was just an accident but still wow." "I know I literally had to change my clothes in the middle of the woods."

We heard a knock on the door, "I'll go get that," Caroline said. I heard her open the door,"So where is Emma?"

I obviously knew it was Damon but I didn't want to talk to him. "Why would she be here?" "Lets not pretend like we don't know she is here." "She doesn't want to talk to you," Caroline said stubbornly. He pushed past her and started walking up the stairs so I hid in the bathroom. He banged on the door,"Emma just open the damn door," I didn't respond.

"Oh dear Emma this is how this is going to work either you open the door or I tear it off," Unfortunately he wasn't kidding, Damon was never one to bluff even when he was human. I grudingly opened the door expecting to be yelled at, instead he hugged me. He chuckled at the expression on my face as he looked down at me,"I'm sorry I dumped vervain down your chest because you couldn't sleep." "I'm sorry I kind of overreacted when you dumped vervain down my chest." "Now can we go home and go back to bed?" He asked pleading. "Fine."


	16. The Candy Dish

_This chapter takes place when Emma is 6 Stefan is 8 and Damon is 16. This chapter pretty much is what I occasionally want to do with the candy dish in my parents living room but it is perpetrated by a six year old Emma. I will most likely put up a second chapter today!_

I sat up stretching my arms I hopped out of my bed and walked downstairs to see none of my lazy brothers were awake. I shrugged my shoulders remembering the candy dish that remained downstairs now unguarded from Damon and Daddy, I smiled evilly. I tiptoed my way towards it and popped like 7 of the candies in my mouth.

It was so sugary that I cringed a bit yet I was so happy that for once my plan had prevailed, except I then remembered the only fall out in my plan that they would notice all the missing candies. My genius plan was that I would eat all the candy and throw the bowl out the window so they thought there was a candy theft. Yes, this is a genius plan that simply could not go wrong. I ate the last 6 candies in the bowl and threw the bowl into the bushes outside the window and ran back upstairs as the bowl shattered.

I heard Damon and daddy jump up and run downstairs. I hid in my room as they talked quietly and seemed confused and as I heard one of them start walking towards my room I jumped inside my bed and pretended to sleep. I pretended to have just woken up as they opened my door.

It was Damon and he seemed amused and also confused. "Were you awake earlier?" "No I just woke up what happened?" "Someone just randomly broke into the house and happened to only have an interest in taking all of the candy in the candy dish and then they threw the dish out the window." Uh oh he knows I ate the candy by the amused expression on his face as he shut the door.

A few hours later Stefan and Damon were outside playing ball and well I was wanting to throw up every where. Luckily I wasn't but I felt nauseated and mad because I wanted to be playing ball. I heard Stefan come up to my room and he gasped as he saw how sick I looked.

"What happened?" "If I tell you, you can't tell Damon or daddy okay?" "Yeah fine." "Okay well I ate all the candies in the candy dish." His eyes got big,"ALL of the candies." "Yeah," I said guiltily. "DAMON!" "Stefan what are you doing?"

Damon walked into my room,"Emma ate all the candies in the candy dish and now she is really sick." I literally wanted to punch Stefan. "Wait you ate all of the candies?" Even Damon sounded concerned.

I nodded my head,"I knew you had done something with the candies but I thought you had eaten some and just stolen some for later!" "Are you okay!" Damon seemed seriously concerned. "No." Father walked up and Damon walked him outside and explained everything to him. Even father looked concerned as he left and called up Emily.

Emily came in and covered me with blankets and said,"We should just let here sleep until she feels better." Damon and Stefan stayed in my room but daddy left. Damon sat down next to me and stroked my cheek,"I'm sorry I should have known that you ate it and that it would make you sick." Damon actually seemed really sad and Stefan was in awe having never seen Damon so upset only when mother died. Even I was surprised considering Damon was a very tough young man yet he was so sweet and kind which made me love him even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek,"Its okay," I said with my high little voice. I laid down and pulled the blankets over me and Stefan and Damon laid down next to me too and we all fell asleep as I couldn't wait for tomorrow when I could go play ball with Stefan and Damon.


	17. The Anniversary

_I will might put up the first chapter of my new story today with Aleksy in it and I need to get used to typing her name because it is seriously challenging. This is a chapter that is very depressing but I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

I woke up feeling sad remembering today was the anniversary of my mother's death. I walked downstairs to see that Damon didn't even care because he was to busy messing around with Elena. I shrugged as I began to walk towards the front door,"Where are you going grumpy?" "Anywhere." "Why are you so mad," Elena questioned me. "Because today is the anniversary of my mother's death," I said pretending to be happy as Elena quickly shut her yapping trap and I walked out the front door.

I walked to our old house only to see its ruins. I searched through the rubble hoping to find a memento that I could have but I found nothing. I laid against one of the pillars and looked over as I saw a picture on the ground. I picked it up and turned it over, I gasped.

It was a picture of Damon when he was 23 and I even remember when it was taken and how big a deal it was back then to have a picture taken of yourself. Tears were streaming down my face to look back and see his cute and sweet demeanor compared to now even though he doesn't really do many bad things he has become a monster compared to what he was.

I looked over and saw that Damon had followed me here he had a shocked look on his face wondering what had upset me so much. He stood next to me and I handed him the picture, his eyes grew wide and he was about to tear it up when I said,"Don't you dare!" I was barely able to speak I was crying so hard, he handed the picture over to me and he sat against the pillar.

"Why would you tear this up?" "Because I don't want you to remember something that isn't me." "Yes but this is you-was you." "I know but I'm not this person anymore." "But can't I still love and remember this person?" "No, because I don't want you hoping to see an entirely different person in me." "I'll burn it when we get home." "You don't have to-" "But I do."

I vamp sped home and walked into the living room as I watched the flames flicker in the fireplace I glanced down at the picture one last time knowing that my brother would never be the same knowing that he was no longer my brother, the brother I knew and loved and Stefan wasn't either.

I heard Damon come in the house and that he was standing behind me and so was Elena and she had clearly caught on to what was happening. I wanted to hold the picture to my chest and I knew human Damon would handle this situation so differently. I felt like the human Damon had died and in a way he did.

I lowered my hand holding the picture to the fire and one by one pried my fingers off of it. I wanted to pass out as I dropped it into the fire and watched the flames consume it. I stood up and felt Elena and his eyes burning into my back as I walked away. I walked up to my room and closed my door and pushed my armoire in front of it.

I began crying so hard it was hard to breathe and I was gasping for air as I sat on my bed crying into my pillow silencing my sobs. A few hours later of crying I stood up and walked to my mirror to see all of my mascara had poured down my face. I didn't even care as I opened my door and saw Damon sitting next to my door and he looked up at me with those blue eyes and I froze for a second but I wanted to cry again remembering when he was human and I vamp sped my door closed and began crying into my hands as I laid against my door.

* * *

I heard my sister crying over me and I hated myself for it knowing she would probably resent me forever for wanting her to mentally have my human self die as he did long ago but she never mourned who I was and all those old memories. After I was turned I became someone else and the odd thing was that many people changed after turning but she never changed a bit.

* * *

I sat against my door finally calming down and feeling guilty for freaking out on Damon and I crawled onto my bed resting my head on my pillow and I began to fall asleep and dream of the night my whole world came crashing down.


	18. A Very Bad Cycle

I ran over to see Damon shaking Alaric on the ground and I gasped as he vamp sped away. If Alaric was dead that meant Elena was dead, but I didn't care about Elena she toyed with my brothers but Alaric was my best friend and I had lost him twice. I cradled his body and his head and I sobbed over his body.

I rocked him back and forth not caring about Elena or how sad Stefan and Damon were going to be that she had died but the only thing on my mind was that my best friend died. I whispered,"I love you," into his ear and kissed him on the head and headed towards the hospital.

I saw Meredith and Damon talking and I walked back into the room and saw Elena's body on the table along with Stefan next to her. Stefan turned around and looked up at me with a tear stained face and puffy eyes. He pulled me into a rib cracking hug and I kissed his head. I didn't care for Elena but I felt sad for my brother and how upset he is.

Damon pulled Stefan aside and explained that Elena was 'helped' by Meredith. Stefan's eyes grew big,they both decided to take her back to her home and I said I would be elsewhere while they waited for her to wake up. I went back to where Alaric's body was and I picked him up and brought him to where his grave was and I dug a deep ditch. I felt horrible I wanted him to have a proper funeral and burial and a coffin. I was crying now and I wrapped his body in a blanket and it took all of my effort to properly lower him into the grave.

I was sobbing as I covered his body with dirt and watched as he disappeared. I hated Elena even more because now Stefan and Damon were going to fuss over Elena and forget that our friend had died. I took off my cross necklace that had belonged to many generations of my family and I pushed it into the ground next to his grave as I trudged home covered in dirt.

I showered quickly and sat on my bed wondering if I should go and see if Stefan and Damon were okay. I decided to be a good sister as I vamp sped over to Elena's house I was still crying even as I opened the front door and went upstairs.

I walked into Elena's room and I saw Stefan and Damon sitting in there looking sad and brooding."Hey how is she?" "Shes in transition that's how she is." Damn Stefan was going to get to be pissed with me I was going to get snappy with him back. "Well Stefan unfortunately my best friend Alaric Saltzman just died so he isn't exactly fine either!" Stefan turned around to face me about to apologize as I vamp sped downstairs while crying very loudly I heard Damon running after me.

I was so angry and sad I felt my head on fire and I screamed at both of them,"I HOPE YOUR LITTLE SLUT GIRLFRIEND KICKS THE BUCKET OH YEAH SHE IS BOTH OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S!" I vamp sped away not in the mood to be apologized to because this is the same cycle that Katherine had and I always got hurt and forgotten about so I was going to jump out of this cycle because my own brothers always forgot about me so why was I obligated to have to bow down to the queen slut Elena who was the source of every bad thing in Mystic Falls.

I needed to get out of this small little annoying destructive town and run for my life before history repeats itself and it already has begun the cycle. I ran home and packed my bags up and I said aloud,"Thanks Ric you really made me realize something, you will always be my best friend,eternally." I couldn't explain it but I could just feel Ric with me and it was utterly peaceful. I opened the front door and I saw Damon in front of me.

"What are you doing?" "I'm getting the hell out of this town and jumping out of the very Katherine cycle that is occurring." He grabbed my bags and threw them on the other side of the property. "Hey what was that for?" "Because we need you here." "Is this because you need me here for Elena?" "No its because me and Stefan need our sister here."


	19. The Day I Die

I sat in the woods knowing Alaric sat in that tomb just waiting to die. I was swigging a bottle of whisky and leaning against a tree while tears streamed down my face. I had learned to accept that people died and they left and not to fight it but I genuinely didn't want Alaric to die. I had become Damon, drinking to numb my sadness.

I had almost hit the bottom of the bottle so I got up and vamp sped home. I walked in the front door and I heard the isolation of this place and how sad everything seemed. I walked upstairs still crying and I downed another bottle when I was in my room.

I was drunk and frustrated and I broke a bunch of things in my room still sobbing loudly. I heard Stefan walk inside and I really didn't care. He opened my bedroom door and saw me leaning against a wall drinking, crying, and a bunch of broken things in my room.

He had a sympathetic look on his face as he walked over and hugged me as I downed the bottom of my third bottle. He picked me up and put me on my bed as I closed my eyes. He laid next to me,"Please don't turn off your humanity?" He sounded like he used to when we were human and younger.

"I'm not that stupid." We both laughed,"I just know that our family has a history of not dealing with sadness and loss very well." "You mean ripping people's throats out and for you their heads off." "Yeah pretty much." "We're soooo normal." We both chuckled,"Yeah I guess normal is different for everyone." I fell asleep pretty quickly and I as usual had the dream of the night my life ended. I was grateful I still had my brothers.


	20. Moving On

_This a chapter with a happy ending,FINALLY! It is kind of short but I will be making longer chapters soon because I have so many ideas flying around in my head. Also I am thinking of doing ANOTHER new story once I get used to writing on two different stories I have an idea for a third. I realized I never give these people who write like 4 stories at a time as much credit as they deserve because I always feel bad when I don't put up a chapter on at least one of my stories so yeah without further ado this is a continuation of chapter 18 from the end. Please Review as usual!_

* * *

"No its because me and Stefan need our sister here." I think that was the nicest thing Damon has ever said to me, which truthfully was actually kind of depressing because I am his sister but still I don't care. I pulled him into a hug,"I love you and I'm not leaving."

By now I was crying again and he had relaxed hearing that I wasn't leaving. "I might need to apologize to Stefan,and you." We headed back to the house and Stefan ran over to me and pulled me into a hug,"I'm sorry I snapped on you for no reason,you didn't even have to be here but you came anyways."

"I'm sorry I said that I hope your girlfriend kicks the bucket." "It was kinda justified," Damon said sounding amused. I turned around,"Damon I'm sorry I made you have to be the mediator because usually I have that job like seriously you guys fight sooooo much." We all laughed,"Well I'm glad you think so highly of me and Damon." "I know right!"

I was happy that we could bring some laughter into the very not funny situation because I know Alaric would have wanted that. I kissed both of my brothers heads as we laughed it off and sat down next to Elena and we all got very quiet.

I had a million thoughts running through my head, that my best friend had died, twice, and what the hell just happened. "I'm gonna go home okay guys call me if you need anything." They both nodded as I left still feeling confused about the past 24 hours.

I laid down on my bed,"What the hell just happened,"I said loudly laughing. I knew deep down Alaric was laughing with me on the other side. I pushed myself onto my bed and laid on my side wondering if everything would be alright. I wondered what was going to happen when everything was done in Mystic Falls aka never.

I felt confused and in disbelief that my life was how it is. To the point that I didn't even feel sad or upset, I just didn't know what to do or how to act. I just wanted everyone to be safe and okay because I had so many people I loved and as strange as it sounds that thought made my whole mood get better and I felt happy. Knowing that I had people who I loved washed away all sadness as I drifted into sleep,not dreaming about the night I was turned but dreaming about playing ball with my brothers but in present day like I had moved on.


	21. An Ignorant Child

_Today is a longer chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! This is after Emma finds out that Damon is trying to bring back Katherine! God I hate her!_

* * *

I was so angry and sad, why did he want her back after what she did to us. I was crying as I kicked a chair into the wall in my room and screamed in anger as I did. Stefan knew to wait until I had exploded all of my anger and fizzled out. I kicked my desk into the wall until it literally shattered and I was surprised the wall held up.

I took my old diary that contained all of my good memories of when I was human and younger and I tore it straight down the middle. I then ripped it into little pieces just like my heart felt. I sat on my bed and ran my hands over my face trying to calm down all I was worth. I felt this uncontainable rage that burned through me like fire.

I threw my head back so hard it broke my head board in half. My bed now sat on the floor and I sat on it crying into my hands finally calming down as I held the shreds of all of my good memories in my palms. I regretted that I had done that but I couldn't take it back because what was done was done. I wanted to punch Damon in the face and rip out Katherine's heart and show it to her so she can see what she did wrong.

I looked up and I saw Stefan standing in my doorway looking at me with a sad expression on his face. I ran over and hugged him,"Why would he do this?" "I really wish I knew." "I mean after all she did to us,why." He kissed my head and picked me up and placed me on my bed which remained on the floor, he sat next to me and looked me in the eyes,"I don't think Damon ever stopped loving her." "I don't think I ever stopped hating her." "Especially by the looks of your room."

We both laughed as I realized my room looked like a tornado had gone through it. I shook my head and looked around at my room as Stefan stood up,"See you later." I laid on my side about to fall asleep but someone wrapped their arms around me.

The person felt me startle and they spoke,"Hey, its just me little sister." I elbowed Damon in the stomach,"Anger issues much!" "Why do you want her back?" He put his head down realizing what I was talking about,"Because even after the past century I never stopped loving her." "LOVING HER, ARE YOU BLIND, SHE TURNED YOU AND STEFAN INTO VAMPIRES LED YOU BOTH ON,KILLED OUR FATHER AND TURNED ME INTO A VAMPIRE!" He vamp sped away,"Yeah run away from the truth just like you did when you and Stefan forgot about me because of her!"

He flashed back,"Is this what this is, just a need for attention like you always had!" "No its a need to be listened to and not forgotten about for once in my century and a half of living!" "Why on Earth would you want back a person who lied to and manipulated you!" "Because I still love her okay!"

"Then that makes you an idiot, a real idiot Damon, and I never would have assumed you to be an idiot and when she lies and manipulates you, you can stay the hell away from me and don't EVER,call yourself MY brother!"

He actually had a hurt expression on his face as he left. I could care less all this did was prove what an ignorant child he always was even as a human. I kicked in my bookcase having had enough. Stefan walked back into my room,"Do you now recognize what a stupid child he is, and they call me the youngest!" "I know you want to kill him for doing this but we have to go along with it until he thinks we are going to let him get her back okay?" "Fine but I am going to keep hating him and nothing less." "Okay," he said as he kissed my head. He walked out of my room with a saddened expression on his face seeing what Damon had become. I laid down on my side and resumed what I had planned on doing a few minutes ago.


	22. Deer Hickies

_Warning this chapter is pretty gross, also its pretty funny I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry its kind of short but without further ado!_

* * *

I had been trying to get Stefan to drink a blood bag because its not like he would be hurting anything. "But Stefan just drink one and you won't even hurt anything okay?" "How about this if I drink one you have to try the animal blood diet once okay?" "Fine." He grabbed the blood bag from me and he had a nervous expression on his face and turned around like I had never seen a vampire feed.

I lightly rubbed his back and walked in front of him as he was drinking it and I felt really bad because he seemed quite distressed. He finally put the blood bag down and his eyes were still veiny. "Okay time to go for a hike." "Ugh."

We were standing in the middle of the woods and I already felt my stomach turning and I wanted to throw up. "Close your eyes." "Stefan are we really going to pretend like I have never seen you rip someone's head off?" "Fine," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. I watched as he sunk his teeth into a deer's neck. I winced as he looked back up at me,"Come here," he said putting his hand out to me.

"Hell no Stefan,I asked you to sanitarily drink from a blood bag your asking me to give this poor deer a freakin hickie!" He chuckled,"Just come here its not that bad." "Yes it is," I said walking towards him with my eyes as big as saucers.

I kneeled down to the deer as it laid on the ground. Stefan looked at me intently and the highly disturbed expression on my face. I leaned down to its neck and I closed my eyes and I sucked a tiny bit of its blood and shot up straight.

I vamp sped away and threw up behind a tree. I walked back over and kneeled back down near it and bit my wrist and bled into its mouth. "How the hell do you do that?" "Its the only thing I can do to ensure I don't hurt anyone." "Bloods bags don't hurt anyone." "Yeah but they make me loose control and hurt people." "Well after earlier events I better not find heads anywhere in the house."

The deer stood up and ran away and I leaned back against a tree wondering how I even threw up considering vampires never throw up. "Poor deer is gonna wonder why it has hickies." I chuckled as I vamp sped back home. "I'll be in the shower see ya later." "Why do you need to get in the shower we only went in the woods?" "To get the smell of deer off me."


	23. Less Obligated

_This is a long chapter finally and it does involve Emma and Damon fighting sadly. It is a continuation of chapter 17 when Emma burns the old photo of Damon. Also when I split the scene if you are wondering where the scene with the lake takes place in its where Tyler had a lake party in season 2. Without further ado!_

* * *

I sat up and stretched my arms to the sky and walked over remembering how poorly my day had gone yesterday. I looked in my mirror and saw mascara stains down my face still there. I shamelessly, mascara stains and all opened my bedroom door and I saw that Damon had fallen asleep beside my door.

I leaned down and kissed his head, suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me down into a hug. I hugged him back feeling bad about last night and how I flipped out. He finally let go of me and I looked at him with a sad expression on my face,"I'm sorry about flipping out last night." "I'm sorry I made you burn that photo."

For some reason I imagined what the picture looked like and I got a feeling that felt like someone punched me in the stomach and I stood straight up. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," I said as I walked away swiftly.

* * *

I sat next to the lake with Matt,"He used to be so sweet and then Katherine happened." "What exactly was he like?" "He was a sweet,kind,thoughtful,everything you could want in a person kind of guy,but then Katherine came and she ruined him." "The longer he was a vampire the less like himself he became." "He was the kind of person that would bring you flowers if you were sick and could touch and inspire you with two words."

"But he left the Confederacy to be with Katherine and it ruined his reputation as he would've been one of the most eligible bachelors in Mystic Falls along with Stefan anyways, but boy did she ruin him." "So why do stay with him?" "Because one, I'm his sister so I'm obligated to love him and second, I don't really know where else to go."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me little sister." "Me too." Matt seemed less nervous than he usually is around Damon because he knows if Damon ever tried to hurt him I would pummel Damon. Damon leaned down next to my face in the lake,"The question is who do you hate more, Elena or Katherine?" "Elena is more trouble because at least Katherine left,but Katherine did kill every last living member of my family, still though I hate Elena more because she just annoys me,thinks she is better than everyone and can't keep her nose out of everyone's business, and for some reason everyone bends over backwards to help her, for some reason unknown by me."

"People bend over backwards because she is sweet and only has good intentions." "Really if by good intentions you mean killings cheerleaders and breaking Stefan's heart then that would make her, oh yeah a total skank!" "That would mean you hate her because she loves me so, hate me." "Okay, but mind be Damon I am perfectly capable of hating both of you at the same time as I am as of now."

He walked away and grabbed my towel which was laying on a rock and he threw it to the top of a tree,"Oops." As he walked away I said,"Like I said a completely different person." He vamp sped back and pushed Matt in the lake,"The more you keep saying that the more I will be destructive." "No, the more you'll be validating it."

As he was finally leaving I said,"Boy did she ruin him." Matt gave me a what is wrong with you look. Damon vamp sped back in my face,"Actually I was always this selfish because back when we were human I would have killed Stefan to have Katherine all to myself." Now I was standing in front of him not in the lake anymore,"Yeah but you were compelled so you had no choice!" "Actually I wasn't compelled to adore her!" "I even loved her after she killed us all." "Don't you remember how bad I wanted to get her back from the tomb!" My vision got blurry and then I realized I was passing out, I fell back and everything went back but I could feel myself go underwater into the lake and someone pick me up most likely Matt.

* * *

I woke up and looked around feeling tired and realized I was in my bed and Matt was sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, what happened?" "Well you passed out in the lake and I picked you up, Damon left and I took you back here." "Jeez see what happens when we try to have a normal evening." We both laughed,"I know I think its impossible to have one normal night without something weird happening." "Is Damon even here?" "I think so." "Well when I feel better I'm seriously going to pummel him!" "Well I've got to go are you going to be okay here by yourself?" "Yeah I'll be fine."

He left and a few minutes later I saw Damon standing in my doorway. "I don't want to speak to you right know." I turned over on my side,"I'm sorry about earlier but I don't like people expecting anything of me." "I could tell." "I didn't think you would care that much about the Katherine thing because we had already covered it before." "It was just probably anger and shock and that induced spontaneous sleeping." "I know you probably think I'm a huge-" "I don't hate you Damon." "I wasn't gonna say hate anyways," he said with a devilish grin. "You're my brother and in a way I am obligated to love you." "Well I'll try to make you feel less obligated," he said hugging me.


	24. Drunken Haze

_This is a longer chapter it involves a lot of drinking and a very drunk Matt and Emma. Without further ado!_

* * *

I woke up after my fight with Damon at the lake, Stefan had gone missing the entire summer and I just wished he was here more than anything. I walked into his bedroom and looked around at how untouched it looked and how it was empty and vacant. I walked over to his desk and looked at the picture of Katherine he hid on his desk and realized I was crying.

I wished so much I had caught him before he left and I would have gone with him in a heartbeat. I remembered how Damon told me he would have killed Stefan for Katherine and that hurt the most, I wished I could kill Elena for hurting him so much. That skank ruined him she made him drink and basically she did what Katherine did to Damon to him. I saw a picture of me and Stefan on the wall i and grabbed it and held it to my chest.

* * *

"Damon come on you get to have your picture taken!" "I know, I know calm down!" He hugged me smiling down at how envious I was. "Its not everyday someone gets their picture taken, I can't even believe how that thing just stops time and lets you see what it looks like." Damon chuckled at me,"It doesn't stop time silly." "Yeah but it stops a moment and holds a memory so in an odd way to get rid of a picture it burns a memory because every time you look at that picture you'll remember what happened that day and what that picture means to you." Damon seemed amused at how I got so randomly deep and philosophical.

"Can I watch you get the picture taken?" "Yes, but don't make me laugh." "Promise," I said giggling. I stood next to him as he leaned against the porch and this massive thing was put in front of him. A milisecond before the picture was taken I realized I had left my sun hat on the porch and I stayed quiet until a few minutes later. "Why do you look so guilty?" Damon eyed me looking at me suspiciously. "Um, well my sun hat may or may not be in the background of your picture," I said smiling trying to act cute. "Oh whatever," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh yeah that trying to act cute thing doesn't work anymore your too old."

He chuckled seeming amused by his previous statements. "I just thought you wouldn't want a hat in the back of your picture." "Well one day we'll look back and laugh remembering how you left your hat behind me in my picture." "I guess we will."

* * *

I came out of my flashback, damn if only I had remembered all of the little things about when the picture was taken I could have seen it and had quite a time laughing. I walked downstairs and saw Damon and Elena snuggling on the couch and I had to admit I threw up a little in my mouth. "Damon do you remember how I left my sunhat in the background of your old photo?" "Yeah," he said looking up at me shocked. I walked out the front door, I was done wallowing in self pity. I was going to have a fun summer whether it was forced or not, and I sure as hell wasn't going to sit around and watch Damon and Elena be in 'love'. I called up Matt on my phone,"Hey Matt wanna go and grab some drinks at the grill?" "Um okay but I work their." "See ya soon."

I vamp sped to the grill and I walked in to see Matt sitting at the bar. "Hey its not my hours yet so I'm free of working here, and isn't it a bit early for drinks?" "Matt, its never too early for drinks." We then proceeded to do shots and drink a glass or two of whisky. Matt appeared to be pretty drunk and so was I. "Hey Matt, lets go to the lake!" "I'm kinda drunk to drive though," he said in a drunk giggly voice. "Well I guess you can try the vampire method of transportation!" We walked outside and I grabbed his forearms and vamp sped over to the lake where Tyler used to have parties. He blinked a few times from the shock of moving quite fast. "Woah."

I climbed up in a tree,"Come on up Matt!" He struggled to climb up the tree so I pulled him up. We laughed and messed around for a few hours and we both headed back to the boarding house. Elena and Damon were still on the couch and they both looked up at me and Matt being as drunk as can be. I couldn't control myself and I giggled loudly and began swinging off Matt's arm.

Elena's jaw was on the floor and Damon had a smirk on his face. I saw Jeremy who had paused on the stairs and began laughing. I walked over to Jeremy and handed him a bottle of whisky. "What are you doing?" Elena sounded angry and I laughed,"I'm enjoying my summer!" She grabbed the bottle from Jeremy before he drank from it,"Jeremy go upstairs." "Your acting like a child and being really inappropriate!" "You dated both of my brothers and made one of them run away and leave me behind and now your canoodling with the other one in front of me, don't like me, leave."

She grabbed Damon and walked outside. I grabbed all the alcohol in the living room and I handed a bottle to Jeremy and we all were laughing and drinking and me being my drunk self decided to start jumping up and down on the couch laughing and some how managing to drink at the same time.

Damon and Elena walked back inside, Elena told Jeremy to go upstairs,"If you're going to be this obnoxious you should at least do it upstairs!" I said goodbye to Matt because he didn't want to get in the middle of a fight. I walked over to Elena,"If you're going to canoodle with my brother at least you could do it upstairs." I wanted to punch a wall but I was too drunk so I walked into my room and laid down so I could try to sleep off my drunken haze.


	25. A Cheeky Grin

I woke up after trying to sleep off my drunken haze. I still felt drunk and like I had a hangover, a bad one at that. I walked downstairs, and I saw Elena and Damon on the couch as usual. I walked past them and I heard Elena stand up,"Wait." I kept walking and I heard her walking after me. "Can I talk to you?" I turned around and looked her in the eyes,"I know that we have had a lot of disagreements in the past and I was too hard on you last night but I want us to be friends."

My face when she said that was probably the funniest thing in the world,"Look, you weren't too hard on me Elena because my life is much harder than being yelled at by some harlot, I'm not some child you can discipline, you may see me as some young dumb teenager but I am over a century and a half old, Elena Gilbert I could throw you through ten walls if I wanted to but I don't, I understand that Damon probably wants us to be closer as friends, but I am not your friend."

I stormed upstairs not in the mood to hear about how I hurt poor little Elena's feelings. I slammed my door and sat on my bed and put my head in my hands and pushed my hair back out of my face trying to cool down. A few minutes later Damon walked into my room and looked at me with a calm expression on his face,"I didn't tell her to say any of that she actually wants to be your friend." "Am I supposed to be touched or care about any of this?" "No but I'm just telling you the truth."

He walked out of my room and I stood up and I walked out with him and I caught up to him and turned him around,"Look your my brother and I love you but seriously I don't like Elena and I never will even if I was compelled to, still my hate for her is undying." He chuckled,"Really, undying?" "Hell yes." "I will always hate her for what she did to Stefan but she makes you happy so in return I will spare her life."

We both chuckled and I turned around walking back to my room,"Oh yeah, Em if you ever need a drinking buddy and Matt's not available, call me up." He turned around,"Oh yeah Damon I guess I could go for a drink at the grill, join me, drinking buddy?" He turned around and gave me a cheeky grin, just like the old Damon, not the human Damon, but the Damon before Elena Damon.


	26. Partners in Crime

_Sorry this chapter is short but its really cute so that makes up for it! Emma is 7 Stefan is 9 Damon is 17. This is a usual morning in the Salvatore house with quite an interesting wakeup call._

* * *

I looked up and I saw the sun had just come out and I sprung from my bed and headed to Stefan's room. I silently opened his door and tiptoed inside. Then I pounced on him shaking him and repeatedly slamming my knees into his back which probably hurt. "STEFAN WAKE UP!" "UHHH!" He sounded like he was probably not on the mood to be awake but I was so that meant he needed to be.

I couldn't believe it but that lazy bugger fell back asleep. I got bored and Ieft his room searching for my next victim. I headed into Damon's room and pounced on him shaking him awake and shaking his head up and down which I'm sure he appreciated. "Ugh stop it I'm awake!" I giggled, oh no here it comes, he grabbed my head and shook up my hair and frizzed it up and then he finally let go of me.

"Where's Stefan?" "He's asleep." "Wow he's usually the first victim." "Oh he was but he somehow fell back asleep!" "Well I guess we should wake him up!" Damon was fun considering he was ten years older than me almost more fun than Stefan mainly because Stefan is so cautious that it sometimes gets in the way of my genius plans!

We both headed into Stefan's room and I jumped on him and Damon jumped next to him because if Damon had jumped on him, I mentally winced, it would hurt. We both shook him back and forth,"STEFAN WAKE UUUUUUUUP!" "Leave me alone." "No!" He finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, Damon then walked out the room and I giggled and ran off as I heard Stefan yelling,"Hey you get back here!" Mission accomplished as usual and this time Damon was my partner in crime.


	27. In the Basement

_This story takes place when all the vampires in Mystic Falls are thrown in the basement which was going to be burned down by the damn council. Warning: Depicts slight description of burn wounds. Enjoy! _

* * *

Damon had been vervained and thrown in the basement and even if I died with him I was going to try and save him. I went as fast as I could through the fire and I felt it burning my skin and it was excruciating but finally I got to him. "What are you doing get out of here." "I'm not leaving you."

I couldn't pick him up so I crawled over him and tried to protect him from the fire and maybe Stefan could save him. I felt someone pull me up and then I pulled up Damon,it was Stefan I held Damon up for all I was worth in until we got out Stefan held onto him and Elena ran over and finally the shock wore off and I felt excruciating pain rush over me.

"I have to go!" I vamp sped away back to the house. I sat on my bed looking at the burns on my arm and winced as I touched them and gasped loudly. I put a water soaked cloth on the burns and I tried not to scream and I drank a blood bag and my arm barely healed because earlier I had been vervained but I managed to escape. It still was as painful as ever as Damon walked into my room I placed another cloth on my arm and I squealed at the pain.

He walked over and looked at my arms,"Why did you save me, after all the horrible things I've done?" "Because it is an honor to die for someone I love." He hugged me and handed me another blood bag as he left. Then Stefan walked in my room, oh here it comes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" "Stefan you might hate Damon but he is my brother and I love him and I would do it again." He looked down at my arm and his eyes grew wide,"How bad are your burns?" "Not that bad I just need to drink some blood and I'll be fine." He walked over and picked up the cloth and looked at the burns,"Not that bad, really Em." "Why aren't you healing?" "Because earlier I was vervained." "You need to rest NOW."

He literally threw me in my bed and instantly started to fall asleep. I remember hearing people arguing before I fell asleep. I dreamed of the night I was turned and I woke up sweating, in the middle of the night lovely. I shot straight up and looked around my room to see of course my room and not the one in 1864.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch I wished my brothers could just get along like they used to. I looked down at my arm and it had healed almost completely, I guess Stefan was right. I felt someone plop down next to me, it was Stefan,"Big brothers are always right." I raised an eyebrow,"Have you forgotten your ex demon harlot girlfriend."

We both laughed,"You know I actually did think she was a devil the second I saw her." "Really." "Yes because whenever you or Damon looked at her you always looked like you were in a trance." "Its actually quite an interesting story from my pint of view." "Really." I then proceeded to tell him the entire Katherine Pierce story from my point of view and my thoughts during it and I even included the part when I was turned. By then I felt very tired and I rested my head on his shoulder and I drifted to sleep.


	28. Forgiving But Never Forgetting

I looked around and I having my usual dream and suddenly Stefan appeared. "So this is how Damon got you to turn your humanity back on." I looked up at him with a guilty expression. "Stefan please don't do this," I said as he opened my door and began walking down the stairs. "I want to know how bad it felt when I killed you!" He walked over to me,"Just tell me."

I stood up facing him,"It hurt like hell and I can't even explain the fear that made me want to cry for my mother." "The worst part was that I wanted you and Damon to save me and I didn't even think it was you!" I could barely talk as I felt someone shake me awake. I saw Damon and Stefan standing next to me,"Stefan what are you doing messing with her dreams thats not cool!" "So that is how you felt."

Stefan put his head down and walked out of my room and my eyes were massive, I was overwhelmed because that was too much too fast. Damon grabbed me,"Are you okay?" "Yeah, but I need to talk to Stefan."

I walked after Stefan and grabbed on to him and spun him around, I held onto what the fear felt like,"The fear felt like, I didn't know what else to do but cry for someone to help me or die, or to wonder what was happening." Stefan hugged me and kissed my head. "I'm sorry." "I am sorry for making you guilty for all of these years I always thought you forgave yourself." "How could I forgive myself for that."

He left and I walked back to Damon,"Damon do you ever feel guilty for turning me into a vampire?" "No not really." He looked at the ground, at least he told the truth,"At least you don't lie."

I walked into my room, I have an idea. I ran back to Stefan yelling his name,"Stefan I can show you!" "Come here." I made him sit on my bed,"Go to sleep." "Why?" "You'll see." He did as I asked and I entered his dream and morphed it to the night I was turned and I put him in my position so he could see and feel everything from my perspective. At the end right before he bit me Stefan shot up straight waking up from the dream. He hugged me tightly,"I, never knew you remembered it all so well, and I hope you don't hate me." "I don't hate you I hate myself for dreaming about this." I hugged him,"Forgive yourself."


	29. Why

_I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was super busy but I'm back now so wihtout further ado! Please review as usual!_

* * *

Katherine lied in a bed as I watched drugs slowly killing her. I entered her dream and it was the night her family died,"Hello Katerina come to watch Klaus's handy work." "Get out of my head, Damon has already had his fun with this one." "Well now its my turn." "Great." "You do realize you did the exact same thing to my family that Klaus did to yours but you did worse."

"One second I was a 15 year old girl next my father killed my brothers and then he was dead and then Stefan killed me and Damon turned me, actually correction you did worse." "If your trying to make me feel bad your failing."

I morphed her dream to every single member of her dead family appearing in front of her pleading and saying, "Why Katerina why did you do this to us!" She fell to her knees and began crying.

Then I showed her every second of each of her family member's deaths. By the end of it I was cackling loudly and I felt that I had been entirely revenged by the skank who did this to me and she ruined Damon and Stefan and she had the nerve to sleep with him!

I exited the dream and began walking out of her room as I passed Stefan and he gave me a warning look and I simply smiled back,"I hold no sympathy for her or you."

I left smiling and as I sat on my bed I began crying remembering everything she did to me and how she ruined my family and how dearly I wanted to do what I had done all over again. The thought that Damon had already done what I had done probably not as worse though made me smile holding my hatred high and happily. I couldn't care less that Stefan was angry with me because I was filled with such bliss.


	30. My Sweet Brother

Yay long chapter! This takes place when Emma is 14, Damon is 24, and Stefan is 16. There also is a flash forward in this episode. This episode is about Emma proving her obvious loyalty to Damon and yelling at him a bit. So without further ado enjoy and please review!

* * *

I walked into my brothers room I wished we hadn't grown so far apart we all used to be best of friends but we were all so different. Damon slightly shifted in his bed and his ruffled curly hair was plastered to his head as if he was sweating. Why was he sweating, I sat on the edge of his bed next to his sleeping form.

I placed my hand on his head and he shot straight up and grabbed my hand,"WOAH Damon calm down its just me." I watched as his shoulders relaxed and he put his head on my shoulder in an exhausted way. I had never seen someone look so tired after sleeping. I hugged him,"Are okay?" "No." I lightly pushed him away from me and checked his head for a fever and looked at his eyes that looked bloodshot and tired.

"I just need to sleep more," he said pushing me away and laying back down. He was hiding something from me and I squinted my eyes looking down at him in a suspicious manner. He didn't have a strong fever but he was sweating and his eyes were bloodshot what in the heck are those symptoms of? "Just go back to bed."

He seemed to be hiding something from me which he almost never did. I put my hand on his shoulder,"Damon are you okay because I think you might be sick?" "I'M FINE!" He was so stern it made me jump up and I of course wasn't going to just brush this off my plan was too find out what was wrong with my brother and help him whether he wanted it or not.

I left his room and went downstairs I had an idea what he might have done but he couldn't have, I mean he wouldn't. Damon was never angry at me and why was he acting sick its all too related. I opened father's alcohol cabinet and it had at least 2 completely empty bottles.

Damon, I knew it, father was a drunk when mother died and I was not going to tolerate anymore drunken people in this house. I grabbed the bottles and headed up to Damon's room and I walked right up to him and shook him awake, his eyes widened as I dropped the bottles on the floor and let them shatter.

"What the heck!" "I should be asking you that!" He winced at how loud I was, probably the hangover. "Really Damon!" He winced and covered his ears,"Please be quiet."

I got a twinge of guilt in my stomach for hurting him, he had been through so much the war and mother and everything. I sat on the bed and spoke quietly,"I'm sorry." "Its okay I shouldn't have done what I did." He put his hand on mine,"No I should be sorry with everything you have been through what you did was justified." "You don't still feel bad about the war-" He grabbed his head in clear pain and I squeezed his other hand,"I'll make sure father doesn't find out." "You don't have to do that." "I deserve to." "You don't have to be so self-denigrating."

I picked up the glass pieces and grabbed a bowl which I filled with water and grabbed a cloth as I walked into Damon's bedroom and I sat next to him and made him lay on his back. "You don't need to." Ignoring his protests I placed a cloth on his head I tried to remember what father used to do after he would drink a lot.

Oh, he would chew on mint leaves because if he didn't I remember he would get sick. "I'll be right back." I ran out into the yard in the dead of night, and picked mint leaves off of a bush that we had outside.

I sat next to Damon,"Chew on these," I said as I placed a mint leaf in his mouth and re-dipped the cloth on his head in the water and placed it back on his head. He began to relax and fall asleep and I stood up ready to pass out and I looked up to see it was daytime. I walked to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed and passed out.

I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes. It was Stefan,"Jeez Em you've been asleep almost the whole day, Damon has too." I saw father standing in the doorway,"I swear girl you get into so much trouble but this really was so much unlike you." "What do you mean?" "I have liquor missing from my cabinet 2 bottles, I doubt they drank themselves!"

"Father I-" "Don't make up excuses girl, I really am surprised though that a girl your age could drink so much." I saw Damon standing in my doorway about to confess and I decided to interrupt."I did drink them and I have decided to be honest with you." Damon looked at me with an 'are you stupid' look on his face.

"Father I drank them she was up all night helping me feel better she didn't do anything wrong, and she couldn't drink 2 bottles of liquor if her life depended on it." I gave him an 'are you really doing this look'. "Well I would've usually punished you but the first time I got drunk I was 17!" Father was cackling,"But you will pay me back for how much you drank." "Also you should thank your sister for taking care of you and protecting you."

Stefan left with father and Damon raced over to me,"Are you crazy?" "I was just doing what I promised I was going to do." He kissed my head,"Your getting older but not any smarter." "Damon I will protect you from anything I would die for you!" "Calm down my brave little friend."

He chuckled,"I'm your big brother I am supposed to be protecting you." I kissed his head,"Well I'm your baby sister so I'm obligated to protect you and love you more than myself."

* * *

I woke up, god I hate Katherine, I walked into Damon's room, he looks exactly like he did but his hair doesn't curl anymore. I sat next to him and stroked his hair remembering how it used to curl. "What happened to you sweet brother," I whispered quietly still stroking his hair.

He reached up and grabbed my wrist pulling me over him so I was laying on my side facing the totally awake Damon with a smirk on his face. "You know my hair doesn't curl as much as it used to." I was so startled I think my heart almost beated,"God Damon you scared me!"

"I thought I was your sweet brother." "You are," I said stroking his face. He had been causing to much havoc around town I was trying to be stern but I couldn't help but tap into my sisterly side. "You don't seem to think so now." He was completely serious and I could hear something in his voice that sounded hurt.

"I tend to get stuck in the past." "Do you remember your first hangover?" "I even remember what the mint tasted like." I smiled ,"There is proof I do love you, I freely volunteered myself as bait for father." "That means you love the old me, not me." "You are you, idiot." I kissed his head and laid on my back he put his hand on my shoulder,"You do still think of me as your brother?"

"I did say the first time YOU, MY BROTHER had a hangover and how I helped YOU, MY, SWEET,SWEET, BROTHER." I chuckled,"You have a strange way of accidently showing me your insecure side." He scoffed in a childish way which made me laugh harder. "Is it bad I'm tired again even though I woke up like minutes ago?" "No supposedly vampires are supposed to sleep in coffins during the day." I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes and began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_I am really sorry I hadn't updated in a bit, but I was super busy hope ya'll don't hate me!_


	31. Welcome to the Augustine

I walked around the campus searching for Damon and Elena. Where the hell could they be, I saw a man behind me and I instantly turned around to face him. "Hello, you must be one of the professers here right?" "Yes, Wes Maxfield at your service." He seemed very interested in me."Have you seen Elena Gilbert or her boyfriend by any chance?" "How do you know them?" "Um, her boyfriend is my brother."

He jammed a needle in my neck. "What're you-" I felt vervain course through my body and I realized he was probably a hunter. I woke up feeling like I getting chucked against the floor. I opened my eyes and checked my surroundings which are very odd. I saw that I was in a cell and I could here Damon and Elena talking.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't so I was spastically squirming on the ground. "Are you okay!" "Not really." "Where am I?" "Damon does she know about the Augustine?" "No I never told her or Stefan." "What the hell is the Augustine?" I could hear crickets chirping.

I was so confused and my entire body hurt like hell. I curled up in a ball on the floor which was a surprisingly comfortable position. I think he gave me extra vervain or something. The real punishment was that I was next to Elena considering she was just confusing me more.

"The Augustine are a group of hunters who kidnapped vampires and tested on them like lab rats, in fact I was one of those lab rats." "Damon you never told me any of this!" "I didn't think it mattered." "Of course it matters, how long were you even here for?" "Around five years." "Damon I-" "It doesn't matter its in the past now, we need to focus on getting out of here."


End file.
